Possibility
by BuddhaForAlex
Summary: Alex przyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku po kłótni z ojcem i postanawia zamieszkać u swojej starszej siostry, która jest modelką. Tuż po przyjeździe poznaje pewnego mężczyznę. Cały czas po głowie chodzi jej myśl, że kogoś jej przypomina...Jareda Leto.


Possibility

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop,  
You're the only who knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility  
I wouldn't know_

Tell me when my sigh is over  
You're the reason why I'm close  
Tell me if you hear me falling  
There's a possibility  
It wouldn't show

— Lykke li "Possibility"

_**Prolog**_

Możliwości jest wiele, tylko nie zawsze potrafimy z nich skorzystać, a może poprostu nie umiemy wybrać. Nie zawsze nasz wybór jest łatwy, czasem wiele nas kosztuje, a czasem boli.

Mój wybór był prosty i niemal bezbolesny, przynajmniej dla mnie. Narkotyki, alkohol i wagary, w końcu jednak musiałam to zmienić.

Moja siostra, Jul, już wyrwała się dawno z tego bagna zwanego domem, a miałyśmy tylko siebie. Matka dawno uciekła od ojca, szukającego codziennie pretekstu do awantury, który tuż po jej zniknięciu ożenił się po raz drugi z pewną wredną suką, której nienawidziłam, z wzajemnością zresztą.

Jul wyjechała do Nowego Jorku, miasta biznesu i mody, a ja? Wciąż kisiłam się w małym drewnianym domku na przedmieściach tyciego miasteczka, gdzie się urodziłam. Nie ciągnęło mnie do wielkiego świata. Do czasu…

Któregoś dnia ojciec wrócił z pracy i urządził mi awanturę, bo jego „wspaniała" żona oskarżyła mnie o kradzież jej biżuterii. Wrzaski moje i ojca z pewnością słyszeli wszyscy sąsiedzi, bo zgromadzili się tłumnie przy oknach obserwując całą scenę. Moje nerwy puściły, wylałam całą frustrację i wściekłość zbieraną przez lata w tej jednej chwili, za co zapłaciłam czerwonym plackiem na twarzy wielkim jak dłoń ojca.

Nie czekając na nic więcej pobiegłam do swojego pokoju, gdzie do plecaka zaczęłam wrzucać ubrania. Chwilę później schodziłam po schodach z napakowanym plecakiem i oszczędnościami w portfelu. Bez namysłu i słowa pożegnania wyszłam zmierzając na przystanek autobusowy, by pojechać autobusem do Nowego Jorku.

_**Rozdział 1**_

Obudziłam się, gdy autobus wjeżdżał na dworzec w Nowym Jorku. Była może ósma rano, a ja czułam się paskudnie niewyspana. Niewygodne siedzenie oraz moja dziwna pozycja dawały się we znaki.

Przetarłam oczy, po czym ziewnęłam przeciągając się. Będę jeszcze musiała zadzwonić do Jul, która nawet się nie spodziewa mojej wizyty. Muszę się przygotować na jej wymówki.

Wysiadając z autobusu musiałam otulić się bluzą, gdyż chłód kwietniowego poranka otrzeźwił mnie jak kubeł zimnej wody. Kierowca otwarł bagażnik, więc odebrałam mój plecak i udałam się do budynku dworca.

Usiadłam w poczekalni i spojrzałam na zegarek. Kwadrans po ósmej. Wyciągnęłam telefon. _Wstała lub nie_ – pomyślałam i wykręciłam numer do siostry.

— Słucham? – Usłyszałam w słuchawce głos Jul. – Jak mi nie przyniesiesz zaraz tych butów, to nici z tej sesji! – Wrzasnęła gdzieś poza słuchawkę, po czym ponownie zwróciła się do mnie słodkim i uroczym głosem: — Tak?

— Siostra? Masz może czas? – Nasłuchiwałam kolejnego wrzasku uśmiechając się pod nosem. Moja siostra zawsze, jeśli nie dostawała tego, czego chciała, potrafiła stać się naprawdę nie do zniesienia.

— Alex? To naprawdę ty? – Niemal pisnęła mi do słuchawki, więc lekko odsunęłam telefon od ucha. – Myślałam, że nikt nie miał mojego numeru, w ogóle sie nie odzywałaś, pączuszku. Mów, co słychać.

— Uhm... słychać ludzi kupujących bilety i jakąś kobietę zapowiadającą odjazdy i przyjazdy autobusów. – Odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. – A co u ciebie?

— Za dużo gadania. Gdzie jesteś? Spierdzielaj. – Zachichotałam słysząc, jak Jul każe spadać komuś, kto stał gdzieś przy niej. – No i jestem, wybacz. Moja asystentka, totalnie nie jest rozeznana w moich rzeczach.

— Jestem na dworcu autobusowym...W Nowym Jorku. – Przygryzłam wargę nie będąc pewna reakcji siostry.

— Przyjechałaś do Nowego Jorku? — wydarła się głośno, a moje biedne ucho zaczęło pulsować z bólu. Przyłożyłam telefon do drugiego ucha.

— No ... uhm... tak – przytaknęłam lekko się krzywiąc.

— Stój tam i się nie ruszaj. Zaraz będę. – Nie zdążyłam nawet powiedzieć słowa, bo ta wariatka się rozłączyła.

Nie chciało mi się czekać w nieskończoność na dworcu, a jeszcze w autobusie zauważyłam, że kilkanaście metrów od dworca znajduje się przyjemna kafejka, postanowiłam, więc do niej zajrzeć i wypić kubek gorącego napoju.

W chwili przekroczenia progu kafejki uderzył mnie zapach kawy. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i podeszłam do lady. Zamówiłam czekoladę na gorąco z dodatkiem mleka, a gdy już trzymałam kubek w dłoni poczęłam szukać portfela, wyciągając i rozkładając na ladzie niemal całą zawartość kieszeni bluzy, łącznie z komórką.

Znalazłam parę banknotów jednodolarowych i podałam je sprzedawcy, który uśmiechając się przyjaźnie wydał mi resztę. Pakując wszystko powrotem do kieszeni zorientowałam się, że czegoś brakuje.

_Moja komórka!_ – wrzasnęłam w myślach i zaczęłam się rozglądać po podłodze wokół, czy przypadkiem mi nie spadła. W pewnej jednak chwili usłyszałam dźwięk mojego dzwonka zwiastującego nadchodzący sms.

Odwróciłam się kierując mój wzrok w mężczyznę idącego w stronę drzwi.

— Hej ty! – krzyknęłam mając nadzieję, że się zatrzyma, co oczywiście nie nastąpiło.

W chwili, gdy mijał ostatni stolik potknął się i upadł a ja podbiegłam by odebrać mu telefon, lecz się spóźniłam. Męska dłoń z wytatuowanym na nadgarstku glifem1, sięgnęła do kieszeni złodzieja, wyciągając z niej mój telefon.

Jasnobłękitne, niemal kryształowe oczy spojrzały na mnie.

— Twój prawda? – spytał mężczyzna uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Miał może na oko z trzydzieści lat, krótkie i nieco rozwiane włosy oraz niezwykle sympatyczny uśmiech, który zresztą był mi skądś znany.

— Tak. – Zabrałam telefon i nie dziękując wróciłam do lady po moje rzeczy oraz czekoladę, po czym usiadłam w kącie kawiarni.

Z głośników umieszczonych pod sufitem leciało „Californication" Red Hotów, a ja siedziałam wpatrzona w stolik przede mną, rozmyślając czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobiłam przyjeżdżając do Nowego Jorku. Ojciec na pewno nie chciał mnie uderzyć, ale zrobił to pod wpływem impulsu.

Byłam tylko ciekawa miny Jul, kiedy do niej zadzwoniłam. Mogłam jedynie sobie wyobrazić ten szok i radość w jej oczach. To mógł być niezapomniany widok.

— Wolne? – Usłyszałam nad głową.

Uniosłam wzrok. Znowu on? Nie wystarczy mu, że uratował mój telefon?

— Ta – mruknęłam bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Usiadł naprzeciwko mnie z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Obserwował mnie swoim świdrującym wzrokiem, a mnie zaczynało to trochę denerwować. – No co? – Oburzyłam się.

— Nie nic. – Wyszczerzył się bezczelnie. – Jesteś intrygująca.

— Dlaczego? – Uniosłam brwi z zdziwieniu, czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszałam, bo przecież we mnie nie ma nic intrygującego.

— Masz taki sam bałagan w kieszeniach jak ja, jesteś nieostrożna. – Mówiąc patrzył cały czas w moje oczy, jakby chciał mnie zahipnotyzować, albo prześwietlić. – Gdyby nie ja nie miałabyś już telefonu, a i twój plecak jest w miejscu, z którego łatwo go ukraść.

— A co ciebie to obchodzi? – warknęłam ledwo panując nad złością. Nienawidziłam, kiedy ktoś przerywał moje rozmyślania, a zwłaszcza, jeśli ten ktoś był tak natrętny, aby wlepiać swoje cholernie ładne gały we mnie.

— Byłoby mało fajnie, gdyby ktoś cię okradł.

— Czy ty myślisz, że jestem głupia? Dam sobie rade – Oświadczyłam stanowczo. – Dziękuję za uratowanie mojego telefonu, ale to nie znaczy, że masz prawo mnie nękać psychicznie.

— Nękam cię? – Wyraźnie się zdziwił. – Coraz bardziej mnie intrygujesz.

— A ty mnie denerwujesz. – Odparowałam i spojrzałam na zegarek. Jul powinna się w każdej chwili zjawić.

— Lepsze to niż obojętność. – Wyszczerzył się bezczelnie.

— Och spier… — nie dokończyłam tego słowa, bo mój telefon zaczął dzwonić. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił mi się numer ojca. Czego ten głupiec może chcieć?

Ze sporym wahaniem odebrałam mając nadzieję, że chodzi o przeprosiny. Byłam jednak głupia jeśli tak myślałam.

— Gdzie jesteś smarkulo? – Zagrzmiał ojciec. – Wracaj do cholery do domu! Znowu się gdzieś włóczysz z tymi członkami marginesu społecznego?

Zacisnęłam mocno wolną dłoń w pięść, po czym rozłączyłam się. Starając się zapanować nad wściekłością, jaką czułam wewnątrz, zaczęłam stukać palcami w blat stolika.

Gość naprzeciwko mnie nadal się we mnie wpatrywał, a ja miałam nieodpartą ochotę znokautować jego uśmiech, ale w chwili, kiedy szykowałam się do tego czyny jego komórka zadzwoniła. Odebrał i chwilę pogadał, po czym spojrzał na mnie z żalem.

— Wybacz, ale nie dotrzymam ci już towarzystwa. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Wzywa mnie siła wyższa.

— A co? Z mszy porannej zwiałeś? – Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie.

— Nie słonko. Nie zwiałem z mszy. – Puścił mi okno i wyszedł.

Widziałam jak w drzwiach chyba się z kimś mijał, ale zamiast się w niego wpatrywać, przeniosłam wzrok na kubek gorącej czekolady. Ten facet kogoś mi przypominał, ale za cholerę nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, kogo dokładnie.

Ciche, zniecierpliwione stukanie obcasa o posadzkę wyrwało mnie ze swoistego letargu psychicznego i uniosłam wzrok. Przede mną stała piękna blondynka, modnie ubrana i z tą samą dociekliwą miną, jaką nakrywała mnie na spotkaniach z kumplami, na co ja odpowiedziałam bezczelnym uśmiechem.

— Cześć siostra.

— Alex! To naprawdę ty? – pisnęła Jul, a jej dociekliwa mina w jednej chwili zmieniła się w szeroki uśmiech pełen radości. Objęła mnie tak, że ledwo łapałam oddech, a możecie mi wierzyć lub nie ale uścisk Jul jest strasznie mocny.

— To ja – roześmiałam się. – Ale dusić mnie nie musisz.

— Wybacz, wybacz. – Usiadła naprzeciwko mnie. – Co słychać?

— W tej chwili poszukuje noclegu – odpowiedziałam mieszając czekoladę, która już niemal całkowicie wystygła. – Ta dziwka, Drew, oskarżyła mnie o kradzież i ojciec mnie uderzył, więc postanowiłam cię odwiedzić. – Wyszczerzyłam moje ząbki starając się ukryć żal, jaki czułam przez zachowanie ojca. – Nic nowego jednym słowem.

— Uderzył cię? – Idealne brwi mojej siostry zmarszczyły się. – Szmata. Nie zasługuje na niego, ale wiesz, że ojciec i tak cię kocha. – Chwyciła moją dłoń uśmiechając się ciepło jak to zwykła robić, gdy miałam problemy. – Nocleg mówisz… — Zamyśliła się na chwilę, po czym puściła mi oko. – Nie wiem czy w moim domku będzie ci wygodnie, ale zapraszam.

— Wystarczy mi kawałek podłogi. – Upiłam z kubka spory łyk czekolady.

— No proszę cię! – Jęknęła przeciągle. – Jako moja siostra nie będziesz spać na podłodze. – Wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon i zadzwoniła gdzieś. – Lisa, idź na zakupy – powiedziała do telefonu, a następnie zwróciła się do mnie: — Ulubione kolory?

Moja siostra wyraźnie coś kombinowała, a ja nie miałam pojęcia co. W jej niebieskich oczach czaił się jakiś tajemniczy błysk. Bałam się, ale mimo to odpowiedziałam:

— Czerwony, zielony, czarny, ale co ty kombinujesz?

Znów puściła mi oko i ignorując moje pytanie zaczęła mówić do telefonu. Patrzyłam na nią nieco zbita z pantałyku, gdyż nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby Jul kimś tak dyrygowała, jak tą osobą po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

Schowała telefon do torebki, po czym spojrzała na mnie z iście diabelskim uśmiechem godnym samego Lucyfera.

— Na czym skończyłyśmy? – spytała jak gdyby nigdy nic.

— Na pytaniu, „co kombinujesz" – zaakcentowałam wyraźnie ostatnie dwa słowa.

— Nic takiego – zachichotała. – Masz siłę na małe zakupy i oprowadzenie po mieście? – Zachęcający uśmiech wkradł się na jej twarz.

— Powiedz co kombinujesz. – Złożyłam ręce na piersi nie mając zamiaru rezygnować z usłyszenia odpowiedzi.

— Nic z tego. – Pokazała mi język. – Dowiesz się później.

— Chcę wiedzieć teraz! – Tupnęłam nogą jak dziecko, któremu rodzic nie chce dać lizaka.

— Alex, proszę cię. – Wywróciła oczami. – Daj mi zrobić sobie niespodziankę. To co? Idziemy? – Wstała, dając mi do zrozumienia, że już podjęła decyzję i nie mam nic do gadania.

Dopiłam czekoladę do końca i wyszłyśmy. Przed kafejką stało nowiutkie audi, należące oczywiście do mojej siostry, która lubiła takie samochody, a teraz będąc modelką mogła sobie pozwolić na spełnianie różnych zachcianek.

Przejechałyśmy przez centrum Nowego Jorku, oczywiście nie ominął nas również mega ogromny korek. _Pierwszy dzień w NY. Pierwszy korek w NY _– pomyślałam kąśliwie uśmiechając się do siebie. Obserwowałam ludzi na ulicy, których było więcej niż, w jakimkolwiek innym mieście, jakie odwiedziłam w ciągu swojego dziewiętnastoletniego życia.

Wszyscy się gdzieś śpieszyli, do pracy, do szkoły lub na otwarcie jakiegoś nowego sklepu. Inaczej niż w małej mieścinie, z jakiej przyjechałam, bo tam życie płynęło spokojnie i bez większego pośpiechu, a ludzie nie gnali na łeb na szyję, by przypodobać się pracodawcy.

Ta krótka obserwacja doprowadziła mnie do jednego wniosku: Nowy Jork to miasto karierowiczów.

Wreszcie, po godzinnej jeździe przez miasto, Jul zatrzymała się przy niewielkim kameralnym parku. Wysiadając potknęłam się o krawężnik, który był wyższy niż przewiduje norma, na co Jul zareagowała salwą śmiechu.

Wchodząc przez bramę natknęłyśmy się na budkę z lodami, gdzie postanowiłyśmy osłodzić sobie nieco dzień zakupując lody jabłkowe, które zawsze robiła dla nas mama w swojej cukierni niedaleko domu.

Dzień zapowiadał się na piękny i w miarę ciepły. W niektórych alejkach dało się zauważyć licealistów, którzy postanowili sobie zrobić dzień wolnego od szkoły, w innych natomiast starsze kobiety karmiły gołębie.

— Okej, więc co będziemy robić? – Pytanie z ust Jul padło tak nagle, że zamiast odpowiedzieć spojrzałam na nią zdezorientowana i dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, o co pytała.

— Ty tu mieszkasz, więc ty proponujesz. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niej bezczelnie.

— Kino? Jakiś klub?

— Proszę cię, tylko nie klub – jęknęłam przeciągle. Nie przepadałam za klubami, o jakich opowiadała mi Jul, w mailach i telefonicznie, a tym bardziej nie teraz, kiedy jestem niewyspana po nocnej podróży.

— Wiedziałam, że tak powiesz. – Śmiech siostry mnie rozbroił. – Chociaż i tak musimy iść do jednego klubu. Jutro. Znaczy, ja muszę, ale nie zostawię cię samej w domu przecież, więc idziesz ze mną.

— No nie wiem… — Wbiłam wzrok w alejkę przed sobą. – Miałam nadzieję trochę tu odpocząć i za tydzień, może dwa wrócić do domu.

— Myślisz, że cię puszczę?

— A nie?

— Oczywiście, że nie! – Jul niemal krzyknęła.

Roześmiałam się głośno, a ludzie odwrócili wzrok, by spojrzeć, kto zakłóca ich przedpołudniowy spacer. Moja siostra mówiła coś do mnie, ale ja nie za bardzo słyszałam. Od dłuższego czasu nie miałam powodów do radości, a teraz, gdy takowy miałam, całe moje zapasy śmiechu wybuchły w jednej chwili.

Uspokoiłam się dopiero w chwili zderzenia, bo jakiś pajac urządził sobie _time attaca _na okrążenie parku. Jul chciała mnie ostrzec, niestety za późno, gdyż leżałam już razem z tym kretynem na ziemi.

Czułam jak gotuję się od wewnątrz, a moje policzki płoną żądzą mordu. Wstałam obrzucając napastnika wściekłym spojrzeniem.

— Co ty sobie do cholery myślisz? – Wrzasnęłam na niego. – To nie jest jakiś cholerny skate park! Przegrzały ci się zwoje pod czaszką?

— Wybacz. – Wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń, którą odtrąciłam niemal machinalnie.

— Zwoje pod kopułą nie stykają czy jak? Myśl gdzie jedziesz to nie będziesz musiał przepraszać, bałwanie!

— Spokojnie. – Głupiec próbował mnie uspokoić. Mnie! Jakby miał w ogóle jakąś szansę. – Nie widziałem cię.

— To patrz – warknęłam i ruszyłam przed siebie, nie czekając nawet na Jul przyglądającą się temu wszystkiemu z boku.

Cała się wewnątrz gotowałam, co nie wróżyło najlepiej, tym bardziej, że prawdopodobnie okres mi się zbliżał, a okres, dodać ja, dodać moja porywczość, dodać moje zmienne nastroje, to wychodzi wybuchowa mieszanka.

— Mogę jakoś to wynagrodzić? – Bałwan wyrósł przede mną zatrzymując mnie w pół kroku.

— E… nie? – Posłałam mu jedno z moich firmowych spojrzeń z serii „jesteś debilem?" i go minęłam.

— Dlaczego? – Szedł dalej za mną.

— Bo nie? Zresztą, czego ty w ogóle ode mnie chcesz? – Zatrzymałam się, starając się zapanować nad charakterem. – Wpadłeś na mnie. Okej, ale teraz znikaj mi z oczu!

— Chcę przeprosić. – Uśmiechnął się uroczo, przez co jedynie miałam ochotę go uderzyć.

— Przyjmuję, a teraz spadaj. – Machnęłam ręką. – Sio kogut! Sio!

— Ale chcę też wynagrodzić.

Uparł się, cholera! Ale niech nie myśli, że ja się poddam. Co to, to nie! Alex Evans się nie poddaje.

— Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś wynagradzał – warknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, a moje oczy ciskały gromu.

Chyba zauważył, że ze mną nie ma żartów, bo machnął ręką, bąknął pod nosem pożegnanie i pojechał dalej, a ja ochłonęłam. Spojrzałam na Jul szczerzącą się jak hiena.

— Czego się kielczysz? – spytałam zaczepnie.

— Nie nic. – Roześmiała się.

— Nie lubię takich natrętów.

— To mój znajomy – oświadczyła mi bezceremonialnie siostra. – Jest asystentem głównego fotografa mojej agencji.

— Współczuje fotografowi – mruknęłam.

— Oj, Pierre jest jeszcze gorszy. – Wzruszyła ramionami, po czym zmierzyła mnie swoim krytycznym wzrokiem. – Masz jakąś sukienkę mam nadzieję?

— Nie. A po cholerę mi? – Zdziwiłam się, bo przecież każdy, kto mnie znał wiedział, że nienawidzę sukienek i pochodnych.

— I tak założysz. Moja w tym głowa. – Uśmiech Jul mnie przerażał, w kwestii mojego ubioru była zdolna do wszystkiego i to mnie najbardziej martwiło.

W domu byłyśmy jakoś po siedemnastej. Czas zleciał nam na pogawędkach i plotkowaniu. Nie widziałyśmy się szmat czasu, więc taka długa wymiana informacji była niezwykle konieczna.

Jul mieszkała na przedmieściach, w eleganckiej, choć nie drogiej dzielnicy, w małym domku pomalowanym z zewnątrz jasną zielenią. Wnętrze urządzono z prostym gustem, choć widać było różne zachcianki, które postanowiła sobie spełnić moja siostra, takie jak wypasione kino domowe, czy ogromny skórzany fotel.

Nie było mi jednak dane spędzić zbyt wiele czasu na parterze, gdyż Jul pociągnęła mnie po schodach na górę, do części, w której mieściły się trzy sypialnie wraz z łazienkami.

Otworzyła drzwi, a moim oczom ukazał się pokój urządzony w mojej ulubionej kolorystyce, z dużym łóżkiem, czerwono zieloną szafą oraz ławką w oknie. Drewniane biurko wyglądało jak żywcem wyjęte z katalogów meblowych, a krzesło z czarnego plastiku dopełniało jedynie to wrażenie.

— Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba. – Dłoń siostry poklepała mnie po plecach.

— Jasne, że tak! – Rzuciłam jej się na szyję. – Dziękuję ci Jul.

— Nie ma sprawy. – Zachichotała. – Teraz to ty mnie dusisz.

Odsunęłam się lekko uśmiechając się pod nosem.

— Na łóżku czeka na ciebie prezent, żeby ci się nie nudziło, a teraz pozwól, że zajmę się pracą.

Chwilę później zostałam sama w moim nowym pokoju, rozglądając się po kątach i badając każdy jego zakamarek. Przysiadłam na krawędzi łóżka, a gdy chciałam oprzeć się o nie rękoma, natrafiłam na coś.

Jakieś zapakowane pudełko, rozmiarów dużego atlasu geograficznego, opakowane było w biały papier zdobiony złotymi gwiazdkami. Prezent od Jul, dla mnie.

Natychmiast rozerwałam papier, a moim oczom ukazało się pudełko od laptopa. Nie zwracałam za bardzo uwagi na napisy na nim, zamiast tego poszukałam miejsca otwarcia. Karton wylądował na podłodze, a na moich kolanach spoczywał nowiutki, czerwony laptop Sony VAIO.

_Jul, ty wiedźmo._ – Roześmiałam się w duchu. _Może jednak zostanę tu dłużej niż planowałam. Może zacznę tu nowe życie…_

_**Rozdział 2 **_

****JPOV****2

Wszedłem do mieszkania rzucając klucze na stolik przy drzwiach. Z salonu dobiegały mnie odgłosy gry na konsoli i co jakiś czas wściekłe słowa Shannona, z kuchni natomiast unosił się ku mnie apetyczny zapach jakiejś nowej potrawy przygotowywanej przez Tomo.

Rzuciłem okiem w lustro i przeczesałem moje świeżo ścięte włosy uśmiechając się do siebie. _Cholera Leto, jesteś bogiem seksu – _pomyślałem. Fryzjerka, co prawda mnie nie poznała, gdyż zdawała się bardziej być zainteresowana plotkami o facetach swojej koleżanki niż show biznesem, ale dziwił mnie brak zachwytu w oczach dziewczyny w kawiarni. Na jej plecaku zauważyłem naszywkę Echelonu3. Jej czerwona głowa musiała być zajęta czymś poważnym skoro mnie nie rozpoznała, choć moja nowa fryzura mogła ją skołować.

Dosiadłem się do niej, ku jej wyraźnemu niezadowoleniu, i wpatrywałem się w jej fascynującą twarz, niby słodką i niewinną, ale ja czułem, że ta piękność ma nie lada charakterek. Nie myliłem się, bo po chwili zaczęła mnie zdrowo ochrzaniać, chcąc bym zostawił ją w spokoju, lecz nie dałem za wygraną, dopiero po telefonie od menadżera.

— Shann! Słoik seksu4 wrócił! – Na ziemię brutalnie ściągnął mnie głos Tomo zaglądającego z kuchni.

— Och spier… — nie dokończyłem, bo usłyszałem dobiegający z salonu głos brata.

—Szlag! Jared, oby twoja fryzura była warta straty życia!

Prychnąłem słysząc tą groźbę, a Tomo wpatrywał się cały czas w moje włosy, co mnie niemożliwie irytowało. Po chwili klnięcia nad przegraną grą, z salonu wyszedł Shannon przyglądając się mojej głowie swoim krytycznym wzrokiem.

— Zaliczyłeś seks z kosiarką, czy z pijaną fryzjerką? – spytał drwiąco. – Wyglądasz jakby cię menele kochali.

— Pieprz się. – Wywróciłem oczami kierując się do salonu, jednocześnie dając do zrozumienia, że chcę obejrzeć w telewizji koncert The Police.

— Kochanku fryzjerskiej kosiarki, nie waż się wyłączać mojej gry! – Zagroził Shannon jedną z tych swoich niby groźnych i wściekłych min.

— Jesteście nienormalni. – Tomo wrócił do kuchni kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, choć prawda była taka, że i on był nienormalny.

W salonie panował względny porządek, co na pewno nie potrwa długo, gdyż zbliżają się imprezy promujące, a co za tym idzie, zarówno ja jak i chłopaki lubimy się zabawić, więc mogę sobie wyobrazić jak będzie wyglądać to mieszkanie za kilka dni, po jednej z imprez.

Rzuciłem się na sofę przed telewizorem, chwytając jednocześnie pilota i głęboko gdzieś miałem to, że Shann gra w jakąś swoją grę. Kto ma pilota ma władzę, a pilota mam ja.

— Jared oddawaj pilota! – Usłyszałem głos brata, a po chwili dostałem w głowę z poduszki.

— Mam pilota, mam władzę. – Pokiwałem mu przed nosem wciskając numer kanału muzycznego. Leciały akurat wiadomości ze świata show biznesu.

Wsłuchałem się w nie w chwili, kiedy wypowiadała się dziewczyna, którą minąłem w drzwiach kawiarni. Piękna blondynka o oczach niemal tak niebieskich jak właścicielka plecaka z nadrukiem Echelonu. Po chwili zrozumiałem, że blond piękność jest modelką, którą podrywał niegdyś Shannon. Juliet Evans wypowiadał się na temat zbliżającej się imprezy pisma Vanity Fair. Musiałem przyznać, że była nawet pociągająca i chyba nie miała jeszcze zaszczytu znaleźć się na liście moich „przyjaciółek".

— Tomo, ratuj! – Jęknął mój brat w stronę kuchni. – Jar planuje kolejne zaliczenie!

— Milcz, Shann i lepiej powiedz mi czy mamy zaproszenie na imprezę Vanity Fair. – Wywróciłem oczami.

— Tak mamy, ale także musze ci przypomnieć, że zbliża się zjazd naszych fanów, pamiętasz? – Shannon usiadł obok mnie ciągle przyglądając się mojej nowej fryzurze. – Twoje włosy zyskują przy bliższym poznaniu, przynajmniej nie wyglądasz jakbyś je moczył w keczupie albo krwi.

— Dzięki bardzo. – Szturchnąłem go zaczepnie.

— Boże, za co żeś mnie pokarał takim bratem! – Wzniósł ręce ku sufitowi, jakby się modlił, ale oczy ciągle patrzyły na mnie.

Buchnęliśmy głośnym śmiechem, co nie uszło uwagi Tomo, który wyszedł z kuchni przyglądając nam się uważnie.

— Wszystko z wami okej? — Podrapał się po głowie. – Nie słyszałem, żadnych kawałów, ani odgłosów kopulowania, więc, z czego się śmiejecie?

Nie odpowiedzieliśmy, gdyż nie mogliśmy powstrzymać napadu śmiechu i dopiero chwilę później byłem zdolny do powiedzenia, czego kol wiek.

— Idziemy jutro na imprezę organizowaną przez Vanity Fair – oświadczyłem niedoszłemu kucharzowi. – Uczcimy koniec prac nad moim filmem.

— A kiedy wracasz do Los Angeles? – spytał Shann ocierając łzy wywołane śmiechem.

— Na razie czeka mnie jeszcze parę wywiadów tutaj, w Nowym Jorku, więc trochę tu zabawię. – Przełączyłem na inny kanał, gdzie leciał jakiś stary film z Marlonem Brando.

— Więc zostaniemy z tobą. – Tomo zniknął za drzwiami kuchni, a ja zostałem z badawczo przyglądającym mi się bratem, któremu miałem ochotę strzelić w rąbnięty łeb.

— Jesteś jakiś inny dzisiaj – mruknął mrużąc oczy. – Zamyślony, spokojny i nadzwyczaj mało agresywny.

Uniosłem brwi widząc jak zbliża swoją twarz do mojej, by spojrzeć mi w oczy.

— Pieprz się! – Odepchnąłem go powodując jego bliskie spotkanie z podłogą.

Wstał pocierać tył głowy i krzywiąc się.

— Odwala ci? – Shannon wpatrywał się we mnie morderczym wzrokiem. – Chcesz pozbawić zespół perkusji?

— Znajdziemy nową. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego kpiąco. – Nie jesteś jedynym perkusistą na ziemi.

— Ale jestem twoim bratem.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i zagłębiłem się w skakaniu po kanałach. Przed oczami miałem jednak cały czas poirytowaną twarz młodej dziewczyny, która teoretycznie powinna rzucić mi się w ramiona, jak tylko mnie zobaczyła, lecz tego nie zrobiła.

— Coś ci chodzi po głowie. – Zauważył Shann, trafie zresztą.

— Co z tego? – jęknąłem niezadowolony.

Shannon wykonał kilka dziwnych gestów mających mnie zachęcić do zwierzeń, a ja spojrzałem na niego jak na ostatniego idiotę.

— No mów! – Warknął zirytowany.

— A co? Profesje zmieniłeś? – spytałem zaczepnie, chcąc wyprowadzić go z równowagi. – Teraz jesteś Shannon „ksiądz" Leto specjalista od spowiedzi perkusyjnej?

— Wiesz co Jared? Chrzań się. – Rozłożył ręce, niby w geście bezradności, co mnie lekko zbiło z tropu. Czyżby się poddał? – Nie chcesz mówić to nie. Nie jesteśmy w trasie, więc to nie mój pieprzony interes, żeby cię rozgrzeszać.

Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Shannon poddał się i nie wyciągnął ze mnie informacji o tym, co mnie zadręcza, choć „zadręcza" to nie było odpowiednie słowo w tym przypadku.

Westchnąłem zrezygnowany. Jeśli jemu nie powiem to będę o tym myślał ciągle, a tego raczej nie chcę.

— Obok tego fryzjera jest kafejka, wszedłem tam po kawę, bo czułem, że jeszcze chwila i zasnę na stojąco – zacząłem przypominając sobie poranną sytuację. Shann usiadł obok mnie słuchając uważnie. – Uratowałem też telefon jednej dziewczyny przed kradzieżą…

— Kolejny sposób podrywu na Jareda? – Mój brat uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Ratowanie telefonu przed kradzieżą?

— Och, milcz, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co było dalej! – syknąłem wściekły, że mi przerwał.

— Wybacz. Słoiku seksu, kontynuuj.

— Potem się do niej dosiadłem. – Zamyśliłem się na chwilę przypominając sobie minę dziewczyny, oraz jej reakcje na moje natarczywe spojrzenie. – Ruszyła na mnie, żebym sobie poszedł.

— Co w tym dziwnego? – Shannon uniósł brwi patrząc na mnie jak na dziwaka.

— To, że nawet się nie zdziwiła jak mnie zobaczyła! A wiem, że słucha naszej muzyki, bo jej telefon zadzwonił – warknąłem zirytowany tym, że mój brat po raz kolejny traktuje mnie jak tego młodszego.

— Masz przerost ego nad członkiem, Jared. Idź do psychologa, bo taka przypadłość nie wróży ci dobrze. – Wywrócił oczami wstając. – Wiesz, chociaż jak ma na imię?

— Nie – mruknąłem spuszczając głowę ze swojej głupoty. _Jak mogłem nie zapytać jej nawet o imię? Chwileczkę… co ona miała na plecaku? _– Wiem! – Wstałem nagle jakby ktoś ukuł mnie w tyłek szpilką. – Na plecaku miała niemal tysiąc razy jedno imię.

— Jakie?

— Charlie – wyszczerzyłem się.

— Ty kretynie, przecież Charlie to też imię męskie. – Jak zwykle w takich chwilach, mój brat przestał we mnie wierzyć. – Może jest zakochana i wypisała sobie imię własnego chłopaka?

— Cholera Shannon, ty jesteś serio takim idiotą czy tylko udajesz? – Wstałem nie mogąc już dłużej słuchać tego pajaca, który był moim bratem.

Na odchodnym bąknąłem, że idę pograć na gitarze, a z tym argumentem nic innego nie mogło się mierzyć. Jeśli chciałem grać, to albo potrzebowałem chwili samotności albo mój geniusz się budził i chciałem tworzyć, a chłopaki to rozumieli i dawali mi święty spokój, więc czasami nadużywałem tej wymówki.

Zniknąłem za drzwiami sypialni, skąd po chwili zaczęły dochodzić odgłosy brzdąkania na akustyku.

******5

Siedziałam w salonie czekając aż Jul wróci z sesji, by pogadać z nią na temat moich planów znalezienia pracy. Z laptopem na kolanach i słuchawkami w uszach, przeglądałam oferty pracy, jednocześnie zaglądając z ciekawości na jeden z portali plotkarskich.

Moją uwagę przykuł artykuł o tytule: „Nowa fryzura i nowa znajomość wokalisty 30STM". Czekałam aż strona się otworzy, słuchając 21 guns_, _piosenki przeze mnie ukochanej, którą swoją drogą miałam nadzieję usłyszeć na własnym pogrzebie. Nieco zniecierpliwiona powolnym łączem, stukałam lekko palcami o laptopa, jednocześnie nucąc melodię.

W chwili, gdy wyświetliło się zdjęcie wokalisty doznałam szoku i niemal przeżyłam zawał na siedząco. Otóż, na zdjęciu był ten sam facet, który uratował mój telefon i denerwował mnie w kawiarni. _Alex, ty idiotko! To był Leto! _– Krzyknęłam na siebie w myślach, po czym uderzyłam się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

— Uch! – Wypuściłam powietrze z płuc próbując się uspokoić. Jak mogłam go nie poznać? Ja, fanka marsów? Przecież wiedziałam, że kogoś mi przypomina, ale do cholery skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że akurat postanowi wypić kawę o dziewiątej rano w durnej kafejce przy dworcu?

Swoją drogą, gdybym go spotkała to co? Rzucić się na niego nie rzucę, ja nie z tych, choć czasami przy zbliżającym się okresie, część mózgu odpowiedzialna za pogoń za facetami uaktywnia się i działa na niemożliwych obrotach. Wracając jednak do tematu. Co bym zrobiła? Na pewno nie rozmawiałabym z nim o kubku gorącej czekolady!

_A dlaczego nie?_

— Och, przymknij się – rozkazałam mojemu drugiemu „ja", które było napalone siedem dni w tygodniu, dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. – Może się migdalić z Paris, rozmawiać z kumplami z zespołu, a miałby zwrócić na mnie uwagę? No bez jaj.

Po co mówiłam do siebie? Nie wiem, być może chciałam ugasić resztkę tlącej się nadziei, która skłonna była wysłać mnie do tamtej kafejki na poszukiwanie Jareda. Nie tym razem jednak.

_Jak widać nie wszyscy kochają długie włosy. Wokalista _30 seconds to mars_ postanowił nieco przyciąć swoje ciemne pióra oraz nieco je rozwiać, przez co wyszła mu fryzura lekko w stylu Roberta Pattinsona. _

_Jared oficjalnie jednak nie pokazał się w nowej fryzurze, a zdjęcie, które widzicie zrobione zostało dzisiejszego ranka, gdy wokalista wychodził z jednej z kawiarni, gdzie prawdopodobnie miał spotkanie z tajemniczą osobą._

_Próbowaliśmy dociec, kim była osoba, z którą Leto rozmawiał przez dobre kilkanaście minut, ciągle się w nią wpatrując. Dziwne? Też tak sądzimy, a Jared wychodząc z miejsca spotkania był niebywale rozbawiony. Niemal promieniał ;)_

_Myślicie, że to nowa miłość Leto? A może kolejna ofiara przystojniaka? ;)_

Idioci! Co oni sobie myślą? Czy nie mogą raz dać sobie spokój?

Zaraz, chwila, ale czym ja się tak podniecam? Przecież mnie tam nie widać, a poza tym, nawet jeśli to co? To Leto miałby powody do zmartwień, a nie ja. Ja bym mogła się jedynie cieszyć, że łączą mnie z takim facetem jak on.

Przyglądając się artykułowi nawet nie zauważyłam powrotu Jul, która poklepała mnie po ramieniu. Pisnęłam wystraszona i ściągnęłam słuchawki.

— Przegrzało cię? – warknęłam wściekle.

Nie odpowiedziała. Zignorowała mnie totalnie i poszła do swojego pokoju. Zachowywała się co najmniej dziwnie, ale co ja mogłam na to poradzić? Modelka! Pff! Też coś.

_Zobaczymy, co powie na moją pracę w klubie GoGo._ Roześmiałam się w duchu na myśl o możliwości wkręcenia tego mojej siostrze. Będę musiała później spróbować.

_**Rozdział 3**_

— I jak ci się podoba Nowojorskie życie? – usłyszałam w chwili, gdy już miałam oddać się sennym marzeniom we władanie.

Ten dzień zapowiadał się na jeden z tych bardziej męczących. Najpierw wycieczka po moje rzeczy do domu ojca a potem jeszcze ta impreza, na którą Jul koniecznie chce mnie zabrać.

— Hej, Jeremy do Alex! – Czyjaś opalona dłoń zamachała mi przed oczami. Tak, Jeremy to ten sam chłopak, który wpadł na mnie w parku. Niestety sama nie mogłam udać się do ojca, a moja zacna siostra była potrzebna w pracy, więc został mi ten o to pirat parkowy.

— Wybacz – mruknęłam uśmiechając się do niego przepraszająco. – Zamyśliłam się.

— Jesteście bardzo podobne do siebie wiesz? Znaczy ty i Juliet. – Pogoda ducha Jeremiego była chyba zaraźliwa, bo już od samego początku podróży uśmiechał się i nawiązywał rozmowę, podczas gdy ja sama robiłam za naburmuszoną paniusię. – Niby całkiem inne, ale to tylko charakterem. Wiesz ona jak jest na sesji to często wygląda na strasznie zamyśloną i nieraz nieobecną duchem.

W odpowiedzi wzruszyłam jedynie ramionami i zaczęłam bawić się komórką. Piękny czerwony Sony Ericsson lśnił w promieniach porannego słońca, a ja z najwyższą czcią rozsunęłam go by wejść w menu. Tapetę stanowiło zdjęcie fretki, którą niegdyś przygarnęłam razem z mamą, niestety mój ojciec brutalnie zakończył jej żywot parę miesięcy później.

Pospiesznie napisałam smsa do Jul, że niemal dojeżdżamy na miejsce i wrócić powinniśmy około szesnastej o ile nie pojawią się komplikacje.

— Słuchaj, przepraszam cię za to w parku. – Odezwałam się nagle nadal wpatrzona w wyświetlacz telefonu. – Byłam wczoraj drażliwa i zmęczona, jeszcze Jul mnie na spacer wyciągnęła…

— Spoko. – Posłał mi radosny uśmiech. – Ja też powinienem uważać jak jeżdżę.

— Z góry muszę cię uprzedzić, że mój ojciec może być w podobnym nastroju, co ja wczoraj, więc się nie przeraź. – Spojrzałam na niego. Jeremy w całej swojej wesołości i optymizmie był wspaniałym kompanem do rozmów i zwierzeń, a już moja siostra w domu uprzedziła mnie, jaki z niego świetny przyjaciel. Miałam nadzieję, że i ja będę mogła mieć ten zaszczyt i zostać jego przyjaciółką.

— Powinniśmy chyba częściej robić takie wypady. – Zaproponowałam szczerze.

— Jako przyjaciele tak? Nie mam nic przeciwko a nawet powiem coś więcej. Za tydzień z paroma znajomymi jedziemy na weekend pod namiot. Chcesz się wybrać?

Wizja wyrwania się z miasta i oderwania od codzienności spodobał mi się, lubiłam też kontakt z naturą, więc bez mniejszego wahania zgodziłam się sprawiając tym radość Jeremiemu.

Jechaliśmy śmiejąc się i fałszując w rytm lecących z radia przebojów z lat osiemdziesiątych. Słońce wznosiło się coraz wyżej nad horyzont odbijając swoje promienie od maski pikapa.

— No i jesteśmy. – Oświadczył Jeremy wjeżdżając na podjazd domku ojca.

Wysiadłam i wzięłam głęboki oddech przygotowując się na ostrą wymianę zdań z Drew lub z ojcem, jeśli miał dzisiaj dzień wolny. Nie mogłam jednak wiecznie czekać, podeszłam, więc do drzwi i zapukałam.

Usłyszałam przytłumione kroki dobiegający prawdopodobnie z kuchni. Chwilę później Jeremy dołączył do mnie i wspólnie czekaliśmy aż ktoś nam otworzy.

— Na pewno ktoś tam jest? – spytał chłopak nasłuchując kroków.

Pokiwałam głową i ponownie zapukałam.

Otworzyła oczywiście Drew, w swoim różowym fartuszku kuchennym, który zawsze był nienagannie czysty jakby dopiero co został wyprany.

— Czego chcesz? – syknęła swoim jadowitym głosem.

— Przyjechałam po moje rzeczy. – Weszłam bezceremonialnie do środka ciągnąc za sobą zdezorientowanego Jeremiego.

— Zadzwonię po twojego ojca – zagroziła idąc za nami.

— Mam gdzieś ojca. Przyjechałam tylko po swoje rzeczy i już tu nie mam zamiaru wracać. – Nie uraczyłam jej nawet najmniejszym spojrzeniem i udałam się do swojego pokoju.

Panował tam artystyczny nieporządek, taki sam jak ten sprzed mojego wyjazdu. Weszłam mijając leżące książki i koszulkę Nirvany, po czym rozejrzałam się wokół. Trochę stąd zabiorę, ale tylko to co najważniejsze.

Pierwszym moim celem stała się gitara, którą dostałam na dwunaste urodziny od dziadka. Położyłam ją na łóżku, tak samo jak parę najważniejszych płyt i książek. Jak tylko zebrałam to co chcę zabrać, wzięłam się za pakowanie ubrań.

— Alexis Marie Evans! – Usłyszałam dobiegający z dołu donośny głos ojca.

Jeremy spojrzał na mnie pytająco, a ja w odpowiedzi machnęłam ręką, żeby schował się w szafie. Wiedziałam, że ojca denerwują obcy ludzie w domu, a szczególnie mężczyźnie odwiedzający jego córkę.

Wyszłam mu naprzeciw stając w progu pokoju z dumnie wypiętą piersią.

— Co ty sobie myślisz? Gdzie byłaś? – Wynurzył się ze schodów, jak potwór z Loch Ness z wody.

— W Nowym Jorku. – Odpowiedziałam spokojnie.

— Masz szlaban! Do odwołania! – Chwycił mnie za łokieć chcąc wepchnąć do pokoju.

— Nic z tego. – Mój spokojny ton denerwował go jeszcze bardziej, ale nie mogłam pozwolić, aby wyprowadził mnie z równowagi. – Wyprowadzam się. Zamieszkam z Jul.

— Nie będziesz mieszkać z tą dziwką! – Warknął plując mi jednocześnie w twarz.

Spoliczkowałam go jednym szybkim ruchem ręki.

— Nikt nie będzie tak nazywał mojej siostry, a już na pewno nie ty!

Zatrzasnęłam mu drzwi przed nosem i pospiesznie wróciłam do pakowania ubrań. Z korytarza słyszałam wściekłe klnięcie ojca, który wyzywał mnie właśnie od najgorszych. Jeremy wyszedł z szafy i dołączył do mnie. Piętnaście minut później wszystkie rzeczy spakowane były w trzy duże walizki.

Chwyciłam gitarę wraz z jedną walizką i kopnęłam drzwi, które otworzyły się uderzając ojca w nos. Jeremy zbiegł szybko do wyjścia, a ja szłam spokojnie za nim.

— Wracaj tu smarkulo! – Zagrzmiał ojciec. – Nigdzie nie pojedziesz!

Zignorowałam jego nawoływania i wsadziłam gitarę do pikapa. Walizki znalazły się na tyle wozu, a mój nowy przyjaciel zabezpieczał je, żeby nie spadły podczas drogi.

Już miałam wsiadać do samochodu, kiedy silna dłoń chwyciła ponownie mój łokieć.

— Alex, w tej chwili wracaj!

— Nie mam zamiaru z tobą negocjować. – Wyrwałam się zwinnie i spojrzałam w oczy ojca. – Zadzwoń jak zrozumiesz swoje zachowanie.

Wsiadłam do samochodu, po czym zablokowałam drzwi. Ojciec stał bez ruchu patrząc na mnie tępo, widać zamurowały go moje słowa, ja sama byłam zdumiona jak dorośle zabrzmiały.

Razem z Jeremim odjechaliśmy. Żadne z nas nie odezwało się spory kawałek drogi. Mijaliśmy ludzi idących na targ do miasta, a także spieszących z pracy do domów.

Wróciliśmy do Nowego Jorku stosunkowo dużo prędzej niż było planowane, przez co Jul jeszcze nie było. Jeremy dał się zaprosić na kubek gorącej czekolady, dzięki czemu pomógł mi również z rozpakowaniem przywiezionych rzeczy.

Wieczorem niemal wyczerpani padliśmy na łóżko i patrząc w sufit zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o największych bzdurach, jakie można wymyślić. Wspólnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że mój pokój wolny jest od wszelkiego rodzaju potworów z szafy, czy zjaw w lustrze.

— Tego mi brakowało. – Uśmiechnęłam się błogo kładąc ręce pod głową.

— Przyjaciel potrzebny od zaraz, co? – Jeremy usiadł i spojrzawszy na moją minę roześmiał się głośno.

— Mów co chcesz, ale dobrze mi zrobił ten wyjazd. – Usiadłam z poważną miną. – Ojciec nigdy nie był zbyt miły, szczególnie do mnie.

— Dlaczego?

— Odkąd matka, moja i Jul, wyjechała, ojciec zrobił się bardziej… uhm… dociekliwy. – Zaśmiałam się lekko na myśl o pytaniach, jakie ojciec potrafił zadawać po powrocie ze spotkania ze znajomymi. – Bał się, że ja i Jul też odejdziemy, ale to w końcu zmieniło się w obsesję.

Jeremy nic nie mówił, jedynie słuchał cierpliwie całej mojej opowieści o bezsensownych zakazach i ograniczeniach, przez które wiele rzeczy było inne niż być powinno.

— Któregoś dnia wrócił późno z pracy. – Odezwałam się w pewnym momencie. – Z jakąś maniaczką futer i małych psów. Wtedy ostatnia więź, jaka mnie z nim łączyła pękła, bo powiedział coś czego nigdy nie zapomnę.

„_Alex! Natychmiast przeproś Drew! Teraz ona będzie twoją matką, prawdziwą matką, i nie stchórzy jak ta wywłoka, która was obie urodziła!"_

Po raz kolejny wspomnienie słów ojca wywołało ból w moim sercu. Niemal nigdy nie okazywałam swych uczuć, gdyż wolałam ukryć je głęboko na dnie serca niż pokazać, jak cierpię, a pomóc miały mi w tym używki.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie przyjazne ramię delikatnie obejmujące w pasie. On widział wszystko, każde słowo wypowiadane przeze mnie nasycone było uczuciami, których nie umiałam przed nim ukryć.

Przetarłam oczy powstrzymując tym samym napływające do nich łzy, po czym wstałam i spojrzałam w stronę okna.

— Nie myślałam, że przed kimś się tak otworzę. Wiesz miałam wielu znajomych, ale ty… Wydajesz się być prawdziwym przyjacielem. Tyle się o mnie dowiedziałeś, a jeszcze nie uciekłeś.

— Mam nadzieję, że trochę ci ulżyło. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Pokiwałam głową odwracając się do niego.

— Co powiesz na gorącą czekoladę? – Podeszłam tyłem do drzwi.

Pijąc czekoladę na gorąco nawet nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy wróciła Jul, która niemal z hukiem wparowała do kuchni.

— Trzeba się spieszyć – wydyszała pochylając się nad stołem. – Spóźnimy się.

— Spóźnienia są w modzie. – Jeremy zachichotał nie mogąc się jednocześnie powstrzymać od złośliwego komentarza.

— Młody, Pierre cię szuka. Podobno miałeś u niego być ponad dwie godziny temu. – Moja siostra odpłaciła się mu. Mój przyjaciel nie miał wyjścia i musiał natychmiast wyjść.

Pożegnałam go przyjacielskim uściskiem i spojrzałam na Jul. Krzątała się po kuchni jedząc coś na szybko, jednocześnie przygotowując sobie kawę.

— Czemu byłaś dla niego taka nie miła? – spytałam siadając na stołku kuchennym.

— Po pierwsze: Pierre go naprawdę szukał, a po drugie: spadaj na górę się przebierać! – Wypchnęła mnie niemal z kuchni.

Zanosząc się śmiechem, wdrapałam się po schodach do mojego pokoju, gdzie na łóżku leżało fioletowe pudełko obwiązane czarną wstążką. Podeszłam uważnie się mu przyglądając, po czym otworzyłam.

Wewnątrz znajdowała się śliczna fioletowa sukienka wraz z paroma dodatkami oraz czarnymi butami na sporym obcasie6.

— Jul! Zgłupiałaś? – Wrzasnęłam w stronę drzwi.

— Jak się przebierzesz przyjdź do mnie! Umaluję cię!

— Ja się zabiję na takich obcasach!

Moja siostra zajrzała do mojego pokoju upierając się o futrynę.

— Ty? Ty, która wygrałaś bieg na obcasach podczas dni naszej mieściny? – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Zakładaj i nie marudź. Będę czekać u siebie. – Rzuciła na odchodnym.

Przyjrzałam się sukience. Była naprawdę piękna, pomijając fakt, że nieco zbyt krótka. Spojrzałam w lustro przygryzając wargę z wahaniem.

_Dalej dziewczyno, raz się żyje! Przyjechałaś do Nowego Jorku rozerwać się przecież._

Moje drugie ja miało stuprocentową rację, przyjechałam się rozerwać i oto mam ku temu okazję.

Pięć minut później siedziałam już na krześle w pokoju mojej siostry, który totalnie różnił się od reszty domu. Tutaj przeważały wyraziste kolory nadające charakteru sypialni urządzonej w nowoczesnym stylu. Ściany zdobiła tapeta z geometrycznymi wzorami układającymi się w coś na kształt kwiatów i ptaków. Łóżko, ze względu na jego kształt, przywodziło mi na myśl jedno skojarzenie: talerz.

Długo przyglądałam się wnętrzu przez odbicie w lustrze, o ile oczywiście moja siostra nie zasłaniała mi widoku.

— Przestań się wiercić. – Warknęła Jul układając mi włosy.

— Ile tu jeszcze będę siedzieć? – Jęknęłam. –Męczy mnie siedzenie bez ruchu.

— Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilkę.

Poczułam charakterystyczny zapach lakieru do włosów i machinalnie zamknęłam oczy.

— Taaaa daaam! – Wyszczerzyła się Jul wskazując lustro. – Arcydzieło!

Przyglądałam się własnemu odbiciu dłuższą chwilę, po czym zdołałam wydusić z siebie jedno zdanie.

— Jesteś nienormalna.

Nie żeby włosy wyglądały kosmicznie, ale one po prostu wyglądały tak samo jak, na co dzień, a tylko moja siostra mogła taką fryzurę uznać za swoje arcydzieło.

Wyszłyśmy z domu jak tylko podjechała po nas zamówiona taksówka. Nowy Jork wieczorem miał w sobie coś, czego nie miał za dnia. To miasto tętniło życiem nocą, nie takim jak w świetle dnia, o nie, teraz ludzie nie spieszyli się do pracy, teraz ludzie zmierzali, aby się bawić, rozerwać i choć na chwilę odpocząć od codzienności.

_**Rozdział 4**_

Razem z Jul weszłam do klubu rozglądając się z niezadowoleniem. Moje nastawienie, które budowałam podczas przygotowań do wyjścia prysło jak bańka mydlana. Nie lubiłam takich imprez, a tym bardziej, jeśli wśród uczestników znalazło się tyle pustych i głupich modelek, o których opowiadała mi siostra. — Baw się dobrze! – Rzuciła na odchodnym i ani się nie obejrzałam a jej już nie było.

— Pięknie – mruknęłam do siebie. – Zostawiła mnie.

Wzruszyłam ramionami postanawiając nieco się rozluźnić. Barman, na oko trzydziestoletni facet, uśmiechał się do mnie czarująco, a ja z braku towarzystwa dałam się wciągnąć w niewinny flirt.

— Nie jesteś tutejsza. – Zauważył po chwili.

— Dokładnie. – Przytaknęłam. – Jest tu coś, czego powinnam się wystrzegać?

— Na pewno większości cele brytów płci męskiej. – Postawił przede mną drinka, którego u niego wyprosiłam robiąc jedną z tych min przypominających kota w butach ze Shreka. – Lubią na takich imprezach wyrywać laski na jedną noc.

— A ty nie chcesz? – Uśmiechnęłam się zaczepnie.

— Ja to co innego. Mnie na drugi dzień nie obsmarują w brukowcach. – Wziął do reki szklankę i jakąś szmatkę, po czym zaczął polerowanie naczynia. — Widziałem tu i w L.A. takie jak ty, siedzące z nadzieją, że ich idol, ulubiony aktor lub muzyk, zwróci na nie uwagę.

— I co zwrócił? – Zainteresowałam się patrząc na jego szybkie ruchy.

— Tak, ale parę dni później te same dziewczyny obsługiwałem przy barze, słuchając ich żali. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Może to paradoks, ale tak jest. One nigdy niczego nie żałują, może poza tym, że ledwo pamiętają to co się wydarzyło.

— Nie jestem zdesperowaną fanatyczką. – Pokręciłam głową.

— Wszystkie ładne dziewczyny, które tak mówią, z reguły stają się potem zwierzyną łowną. – Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, a zieleń jego tęczówek niemal mnie zaczarowała. – Wydajesz się bystrzejsza niż inne. Szkoda, gdybym przeczytał o polowaniu na śliczną…? – Uśmiechnął się pytająco.

— Alex. – Napiłam się drinka, śledząc wzrokiem jego ruchy. Gnojek zrobił mi bezalkoholowego.

— To co zwykle dla braci Leto. – Obok mnie stanęła długowłosa blondynka w stroju ekskluzywnej kelnerki. – Jeszcze piwo dla Diddy'ego.

— Wybacz piękna, ale muszę wracać do pracy. – Barman posłał mi kolejny czarujący uśmiech i przeczesał dłonią swoje krótkie, czarne włosy.

Mój nowy znajomy wrócił do swoich obowiązków, a ja wpatrywałam się w drinka myśląc o tym, co powiedział. Czy faktycznie wyglądam jak jedna z tych zdesperowanych fanatyczek? A nawet, jeśli to co? Przecież nie powinno mnie obchodzić zdanie innych na mój temat.

— Można? – Usłyszałam za plecami. Odwróciłam się, a przede mną stała młoda dziewczyna, w moim wieku, wyglądająca na strasznie znudzoną.

Piwne oczy wyrażały niebywałe wykończenie, a kasztanowe włosy były potargane.

— Jasne. – Kiwnęłam głową.

— Nie cierpię tych przyjęć, a jeszcze zaliczę tej nocy minimum dwa. – Słuchałam jak wyrzuca z siebie przekleństwa i marudzi na temat swojej pracy, jako asystentka jednej z modelek. Czułam, że to co mówi jest w jakiś sposób dla mnie nie osiągalne. Wielki świat, do jakiego należała moja siostra, zdecydowanie nie był dla mnie.

Zaczynało mnie to nużyć i grzecznie przeprosiłam dziewczynę, po czym skierowałam się w stronę parkietu, aby znaleźć moją siostrę.

— Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś? – Pytałam, jakby mogła mnie jakimś cudem usłyszeć odpowiedź.

— Szukasz kogoś? – Przede mną stanął nie kto inny, jak właśnie sam Jeremy.

— No patrzcie, kogo my tu mamy. – Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie, a jednocześnie poczułam ulgę, że jest ktoś, z kim można spokojnie i normalnie pogadać.

— Pierre tu musiał przyjść, więc i ja też. – Odparł beztrosko. – Przyzwyczaiłem się już.

— A ja nie. Szukam Jul, żeby powiedzieć jej, że wracam do domu.

— Mogę ci pomóc. – Spojrzał na mnie zachęcająco.

— Jesteś podchmielony. – Zauważyłam zaskoczona.

— No i? To w końcu impreza! – Objął mnie ramieniem. – Trzeba się bawić Alex!

— Daj spokój. – Wyrwałam mu się bez najmniejszego kłopotu i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia.

Zanim podeszłam do wyjścia trafiłam po raz kolejny na Jeremy'ego. Tym razem nie zachowywał się jak przyjaciel. W jego zachowaniu czułam, jak usiłuje mnie poderwać, a ja nie kryłam własnej irytacji. Czułam się dziwnie, wśród obcych ludzi, którzy dziennie zarabiali więcej niż mój ojciec na miesiąc.

— Jeremy, do cholery przestań mnie podrywać! – Warknęłam wściekle. Jeremy za bardzo przypominał mi mojego starego przyjaciela, na którego wspomnienie do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Nadal miałam w pamięci Charliego i jego pogrzeb.

Nie myśląc co robie spojrzałam na mój lewy nadgarstek. _Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię, obiecałam mu._

— Alex, daj się porwać do tańca. – Jeremy nie rezygnował i wciąż starał się mnie przekonać do siebie.

— Przykro mi. Zauważyłam Jul, więc do zobaczenia. – Ruszyłam w stronę baru, gdzie chwilę prędzej mignęła mi sylwetka mojej siostry.

Niestety w chwili, gdy dotarłam do miejsca, gdzie ją widziałam, rozpłynęła się i jedyną rzeczą, jaka mnie ucieszyła był uśmiech barmana.

_Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś? _– zastanawiałam się. _Przecież musisz gdzieś tu być. _Rozglądałam się, ale nic nie widziałam. _A idź do diabła! Ja stąd spadam, żebyś potem nie miała do mnie pretensji._

Bez chwili namysłu ruszyłam w stronę drugiego wyjścia. Przystanęłam jednak jeszcze i dla pewności postanowiłam chwilę poobserwować, czy gdzieś nie widać Jul.

****JPOV****

Siedziałem razem z Shannonem i Tomo w loży dla VIPów, a ona stała przy wyjściu rozmawiając z jakimś chłopakiem, którego na samą myśl, że może ją podrywać, miałem ochotę uderzyć. Upiłem łyk piwa z butelki nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, co nie uszło uwadze mojego brata.

— Podoba ci się. – To nie było pytanie tylko czyste stwierdzenie faceta, który znał mnie od urodzenia.

— Jest piękna – odparłem wpatrując się w jej lekko poirytowaną twarz.

— Nie wyrwiesz jej. Wygląda na twardą sztukę. – Rozbawienie w jego słowach stanowiło wyzwanie, którego nie miałem ochoty ignorować. – Stawiam stówę, że jej nie poderwiesz.

— Tomo, przypieczętuj – mruknąłem, widząc jak dziewczyna spławia natręta i idzie w stronę baru. – Dajcie mi dwa tygodnie.

Podałem rękę bratu, a nasz wspólny kumpel przypieczętował zakład. Od tej chwili miałem dokładnie czternaście dni, aby się zaznajomić z tą dziewczyną. Postanowiłem najpierw wybadać, kim jest i co robi dziś w tym klubie.

Wstałem i, odprowadzany wzrokiem kumpli, ruszyłem w stronę spławionego chłopaka. Stał z nieciekawą miną obserwując dziewczynę, niemal tym samym pożądliwym wzrokiem, co ja.

— Dała ci kosza – stwierdziłem zaczynając jednocześnie rozmowę. – Nie znam jej, chyba nie bywa tu zbyt często. – Tak, Jared jesteś genialny, chłopak na pewno się wygada.

— Dopiero przyjechała do Nowego Jorku. – Miałem wrażenie, że ten młodzik niedługo zacznie mi się spowiadać jak księdzu. – Kojarzysz modelkę Juliet Evans?

– Pewnie, że znam. – Uśmiechnąłem się na myśl o ślicznej blondynce, którą próbował kiedyś poderwać Shannon. – Ale co to ma wspólnego?

– To jej młodsza siostra, Alex. Mieszka teraz u Juliet, w jej domku na przedmieściach. – Chłopak wyraźnie posyłał tęskne spojrzenia w stronę dziewczyny rozmawiającej z jednym z aktorów przybyłych na przyjęcie. – Próbuje się wyrwać z tej imprezy, ale chyba jej się nie uda. Najwyraźniej nie lubi takich imprez.

Jar, zapamiętaj: nie lubi imprez. Ma na imię Alex. Jest siostrą modelki Juliet Evans. Mieszkają na przedmieściach.

– Chyba już raz ją spotkałem – mruknąłem niby w zadumie, będąc w pełni świadom, że Alex i dziewczyna z kawiarni, to jedna i ta sama osoba. – Uratowałem jej telefon przed kradzieżą.

Nie odpowiedział, gdyż wpatrywał się jak ona przeciska się w stronę drugiego wyjścia. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby mi teraz uciekła, więc czym prędzej ruszyłem za nią. Przeciskałem się między tańczącymi na parkiecie, co chwilę czując ocierające się o mnie panienki, którym mało było seksu w kiblu i szukały kolejnych okazji.

Zauważyłem, że obiekt mojego zainteresowania zatrzymał się na chwilę rozglądając dookoła. Wykorzystałem ten moment by ją wyprzedzić i stanąłem tuż przed wyjściem, więc w chwili, gdy się odwróciła niemal na mnie nie wpadła, a głębokie oczy o odcieniu lazuru morza karaibskiego wpatrywały się we mnie, jakby należały do sarny, którą łatwo spłoszyć.

Upewniwszy się, że Jul nie ma w zasięgu wzroku odwróciłam się żeby wyjść, lecz na mojej drodze stanął wysoki mężczyzna, którego już raz spotkałam w kawiarni. Nogi się pode mną ugięły, czego miałam nadzieje nie zauważył.

Oto właśnie stał przede mną mój idol, w którego głosie zakochana byłam od ładnych paru lat, a jego zespół był na mojej liście najukochańszych na drugim miejscu tuż za Green Day. Niemal wpadłam na Jareda Leto, a on tylko się głupkowato uśmiechał, jakby o to właśnie mu chodziło.

— Cześć.

— Cześć – odpowiedziałam trochę zmieszana. – I dzięki za uratowanie telefonu – dodałam pospiesznie.

— Nie ma sprawy. To drobiazg. – Uśmiechnął się szczerząc ząbki w szerokim uśmiechu.

— Może i tak, ale telefon jest dla mnie jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy, które mam zawsze przy sobie. – Wsunęłam ręce pod pachy szukając jednocześnie drogi ucieczki.

— Zmywasz się już? Noc jeszcze przecież młoda. – Widziałam jak jego błękitne, niemal kryształowe oczy wwiercały się we wnętrze mojego umysłu, co ujmowało nieco mojej pewności siebie.

— Nie lubię takich imprez. – Wyjaśnienie wypadło z moich ust tak pospiesznie, że nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy. – Wolę kameralne spotkania. Za dużo tu ludzi. – Przygryzłam wargę zastanawiając się czy takie wyjaśnienie wystarczy, żeby zakończyć tę rozmowę.

Nie wystarczyło.

— Wiesz, ja też nie za bardzo lubię takie spędy. – Roześmiał się wsuwając swoje zgrabne dłonie do kieszeni ciemnych dżinsów. – Może urwiemy się stąd razem?

_Kłamca! Kochasz takie spędy!_

— Raczej nie. Głowa mnie boli i wolałabym wrócić szybko do domu. – Odmówiłam zgrabnie lawirując na granicy wymówki i ściemy.

— Chętnie cię odprowadzę. – Zaoferował niemal natychmiast, gdy skończyłam. Spojrzałam na niego, dokładnie nie wiedząc czy ze strachem czy raczej szokiem w oczach, na co on jedynie podrapał się w tył głowy.

_Dupek! Tak nie można! I co ja mam odpowiedzieć?_

Totalnie zdezorientowana i bez bliższego pomysłu na wymówkę, czy choćby najbardziej absurdalną ściemę, stałam tępo wpatrując się w buty mojego rozmówcy. Klasyczne czarne trampki i białe sznurowadła w jakiś magiczny sposób zauroczyły mnie.

— Więc? – Pochylił się, żeby spojrzeć mi w oczy.

— Wolałabym sama – mruknęłam próbując odwrócić wzrok.

Chwycił moją dłoń i uśmiechnął się czarująco ciągnąc mnie jednocześnie w stronę wyjścia. Po raz ostatni obrzuciłam klub szukającym spojrzeniem, ale Jul nigdzie nie było. Minęliśmy dwóch ochroniarzy sporych rozmiarów, po czym skierowaliśmy się w jedną z uliczek prowadzących w stronę centrum Nowego Jorku.

_**Rozdział 5**_

— Więc, co robisz w Nowym Jorku? – Uśmiechnął się do mnie czarująco.

— Więc, co cię pchnęło do rozmowy ze mną? – Przedrzeźniałam go.

Przystanął patrząc na mnie badawczo. Jego błękitne oczy niemal mnie prześwietlały szukając odpowiedzi na jakieś pytania, których nawet nie raczył zadać.

— Szukam w miarę normalnego towarzystwa. – Wyszczerzył garnitur swoich białych zębów w szerokim uśmiechu.

— Zły adres. Nie należę do normalnych osób. – Ruszyłam dalej przed siebie nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

— A to nawet lepiej. – Dogonił mnie i zrównał się krokiem, a ja nie mogłam odpędzić od siebie wrażenia, że czegoś ode mnie chce i bynajmniej sam mi tego nie powie. – Też nie jestem normalny.

Wywróciłam oczami starając się ignorować, jak Jared Leto, wokalista mojego ulubionego zespołu, idzie sobie koło mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Czemu zawsze mnie spotykały jakieś niecodzienne sytuacje?

_Cholera, dziewczyno skorzystaj z okazji, a nie jeszcze marudzisz. Czy może już zapomniałaś, o co chciałaś go zapytać, kiedy oglądałaś wywiady czy koncerty?_

Syknęłam do siebie, uciszając w ten sposób głos w mojej głowie, który nie był wytworem mojego „chorego" umysłu, tylko integralną częścią mnie, moim sumieniem, a czasami kusicielem namawiającym do różnych głupstw.

— Coś nie tak? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie męski głos przypominając mi, że nie jestem sama.

— Nie.

Przyspieszyłam kroku jednocześnie szukając wzrokiem taksówki. Niestety takowej nigdzie nie było. Czułam się obserwowana, co strasznie mnie irytowało.

Stanęłam i spojrzałam na mężczyznę obok mnie.

— Dlaczego za mną idziesz? – Spytałam wpatrując się w niego wściekle.

— Jesteś interesującą osobą. – Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. – Bardziej interesująca niż inni.

— Nie jestem interesująca, są ludzie ciekawsi ode mnie.

— Mylisz się. – Zbliżył się do mnie na tyle, że dzieliły nas zaledwie centymetry. – Wiele rzeczy cię wyróżnia. – Zatknął kosmyk moich włosów za ucho. – Twoje oczy pełne blasku i życia, delikatne policzki, jakby stworzone, żeby je całować.

Czułam jak się rumienię. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do takich komplementów, a tym bardziej ze strony wokalisty mojego ulubionego zespołu.

— Proszę przestań… — mruknęłam przygryzając wargę.

— Dlaczego? Przecież mówię prawdę. – Patrzył mi w oczy, a ja czułam, że lada chwila zatonę w błękicie jego tęczówek. – Twoje rumieńce są tak samo wyjątkowe i chciałbym, żeby tylko moje słowa powodowały ich powstawanie.

— Obawiam się, że właśnie twoje słowa je wywołały.

— Więc to świetna wiadomość. — Uśmiechnął się.

W mojej głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka, mówiąca, że pora uważać. Nim się obejrzałam a dystans miedzy nami zmniejszył się, przez co nie byłam w stanie samodzielnie oderwać myśli od przystojnego faceta stojącego przede mną.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie trąbienie samochodu. Rozejrzałam się, a wtedy zrozumiałam, że staliśmy na środku ulicy torując drogę przejazdu samochodów.

Potrząsnęłam głową rozjaśniając myśli i zeszłam z ulicy stając na bezpiecznym chodniku, po krótkiej chwili obok mnie pojawił się mój prześladowca.

Zaczęłam się rozglądać, czy w polu widzenia nie ma jakiejś taksówki, ale niestety takowej nie ujrzałam.

****JPOV****

Ta dziewczyna była niemożliwa. Udaje niedostępną, a ja w jej oczach widzę, czego na prawdę pragnie i nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak nad tym panuje. Widziałem jej spojrzenie, jej wewnętrzną walkę z samą sobą. Chciała mi się poddać, ale z tym walczyła. Zastanawiało mnie tylko, dlaczego? _Czyżby Leto bóg seksu trafił na godnego siebie przeciwnika? _Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie na tą absurdalną myśl.

Żadna mi się nie oprze, wystarczy tylko, że użyję swojego uroku osobistego i przenikliwego wzroku, a na pewno będzie moja.

Próbowała uciec, nawet szukała taksówki, ale ja jej nie dałem spokoju, choć podobno tego chciała. Szedłem za nią krok w krok, aż zatrzymała się na środku ulicy, czego wyraźnie nie zauważyła. Jej fioletowa sukienka wyraźnie podkreślała jej śliczną figurę, którą miałem ochotę dokładnie zbadać moimi zachłannymi dłońmi.

Przez małą chwilę patrzyłem jej głęboko w oczy, a ona z wściekłym spojrzeniem pytała, dlaczego za nią idę. Oczywiście nie mogłem jej powiedzieć całej prawdy, dlatego uchyliłem jedynie jej rąbek, co jej nie zadowoliło, więc do boju ruszył mój urok osobisty.

Zbliżyłem swoją twarz do jej, mówiąc o tym jak interesującą osobą jest i prawiąc jej słodkie komplementy, wtedy właśnie musiałem chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zapanować nad ogarniającym mnie pragnieniem porwania tej ognistowłosej istoty w jakąś ciemną uliczkę i obdarowaniu jej najbardziej pożądliwymi pocałunkami, na jakie byłoby mnie stać, bo na jej delikatne policzki wystąpiły urocze rumieńce.

Musiałem wykorzystać okazję i drążyć dalej, dlatego też zbliżyłem się bardziej uparcie patrząc w te lazurowe oczy. Patrzyłem na jej delikatnie zaróżowione wargi, które podkreślał bezbarwny błyszczyk. Już miałem złożyć jeden ze swych szalonych pocałunków, kiedy uwaga dziewczyny została odwrócona przez trąbiącego mercedesa.

Uciekła mi stając na chodniku, a ja powolnym krokiem ruszyłem za nią, posyłając jeszcze wściekłe spojrzenie w stronę kierowcy.

— Taksówki tu nie ujrzysz raczej. – Odezwałem się widząc jak dziewczyna szuka czegoś wokół siebie. – Prędzej niż po północy żadnej tu nie spotkasz, chyba, że będzie wiozła kogoś.

— Nie możesz dać mi spokoju? – Spytała obejmując się ramionami, na których zauważyłem gęsią skórkę.

_Jay, bądź gentelmanem i użycz dziewczynie swojej kurtki._ Bez większego namysłu posłuchałem samego siebie i założyłem dziewczynie na ramiona moją kurtkę, jednocześnie delikatnie muskając jej gładką skórę palcami.

— Nie próbuj ściągać. – Pokiwałem palcem widząc jak szykuje się do oddania mi mojej własności. – Wiesz, tu niedaleko jest postój taxi. Mogę cię tam odprowadzić – zaproponowałem z uśmiechem.

Nie miałem oczywiście zamiaru jej puścić do domu. Noc była jeszcze młoda, a ja spragniony informacji o mojej sarnie, którą miałem zamiar upolować w ciągu paru najbliższych dni.

— Więc, jak masz na imię? – Spojrzałem na nią jak wtulała się w ciepło kurtki. _Tak, tak piękna, wdychaj mój zapach _– zaśmiałem się w duchu.

— Alex. – Odparła wpatrując się w drogę przed nami.

— Piękne imię. Ja jestem…

— Jared Leto – przerwała mi nie racząc mnie nawet spojrzeniem.

— Znasz mnie. – Stwierdziłem z satysfakcją. – W kawiarni tego nie okazałaś.

— A co? Miałam się na ciebie rzucić jak rozhisteryzowana fanka? Wybacz, jeśli cię zawiodę, ale ja nie należę to „napalonych nastek", choć momentami się tak zachowuje, to nie jestem taka.

— Powiedz mi… — Postanowiłem zmienić temat. – W kawiarni na twoim plecaku widziałem jedno imię. Ty masz na imię Alex, więc kim jest Charlie?

Spojrzała na mnie, a w jej oczach zobaczyłem błysk, który zwiastował grad ciekawskich pytań.

— Mój przyjaciel. – Odpowiedziała spokojnie nadal się we mnie wpatrując. – Pytanie tylko, co cię to obchodzi?

— Tak tylko pytam. – Wzruszyłem ramionami.

Więc, Charlie, to jej przyjaciel, czyli być może Shannon miał rację. Może to nie tylko jej przyjaciel, ale i chłopak. Ta myśl kompletnie zajęła moje myśli. Przeniosłem wzrok na drogę przed nami i rozważałem słowa brata oraz samej Alex.

Patrzyłam na niego zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć. Charlie był dla mnie kimś więcej niż przyjacielem, ale to już i tak nie ważne, bo jego nie ma i ja sama też powinnam o nim zapomnieć tak jak inni nasi wspólnie znajomi.

Jared wbił wzrok w drogę przed nami, a ja spojrzałam na blizny na nadrostkach, które ukrywały się pod filetowymi bransoletkami. Łzy zaczęły mi napływać do oczu, ale całymi zapasami silnej woli je powstrzymałam, nie mogłam się rozbeczeć jak dziecko, a już na pewno nie teraz, nie przy nim i nie z tym cholernym makijażem.

Szliśmy tak w milczeniu dłuższą chwilę, a kiedy już dochodziliśmy do postoju taksówek, który widzieliśmy z oddali, zostałam wepchnięta w krzaki. Upadłam prosto w małą brązową śmierdzącą kupkę, którą jakiś pies pozostawił po sobie, a jakby tego było mało, w moich włosach i na sukience było pełno liści i gałązek, gdyż wpadając na krzaki i starając się utrzymać, jako taką równowagę, staranowałam wielki krzak.

Już chciałam wrzasnąć na idiotę, który mnie popchnął, ale usłyszałam donośną rozmowę.

— Mógłby pan uważać? – W głosie Jareda słyszałam nieskrywaną wściekłość. – Gdybym nie odskoczył na bok to by mnie pan do cholery potrącił!

Czyli Jared popchnął mnie w krzaki, bo widział nadjeżdżający samochód. Sam mógł zostać potrącony, ale widać w ostatniej chwili mu się udało odskoczyć prosto w jakąś kałużę.

Słyszałam jak przez dobre pięć minut się przekrzykiwali wzajemnie. Mężczyzna tłumaczył, że niby nie zauważył wokalisty, ale ten miał swoje zdanie i wściekle mrużąc oczy wyzywał kierowcę od najgorszych.

Postanowiłam wstać i się otrzepać. Wyciągałam w włosów upierdliwe gałązki wraz z liśćmi, a jakieś zgrabne dłonie objęły mnie od tyłu w pasie.

— Nic ci nie jest? – Spytał delikatnie tuż przy moim uchu.

Odskoczyłam jak oparzona, nie racząc go nawet spojrzeniem.

— Nie strasz mnie – mruknęłam bardziej do siebie niż do niego. – Nic mi nie jest.

— Idiota wypił parę drinków i wsiadł za kółko. – Dłonie Jareda wsunęły się do kieszeni jego spodni, podczas gdy ja czułam na sobie jego przenikliwy wzrok.

— Dziękuję. – Odważyłam się spojrzeć mu w oczy, w których zobaczyłam lekkie rozbawienie. – Ucierpiało tylko to co mam na sobie i moja fryzura.

— Widzę. – Kąciki ust zadrżały mu w kpiącym uśmiechu.

— Nie nabijaj się ze mnie! – Warknęłam wściekle nie mogąc wytrzymać jego rozbawionego spojrzenia. – Wiem, że wyglądam jakby piorun w miotłę strzelił, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz się ze mnie nabijać!

Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem najwyraźniej oceniając szkody, jakich dokonał. Nie zmartwił się, wprost przeciwnie, zauważyłam u niego jakiś tajemniczy błysk w oku, po chwili doszło do mnie coś jeszcze. Smród przypominający coś pomiędzy zgniłymi jajkami a kanapką w pokoju mojego kuzyna, która dostała nogi i już żyła własnym życiem.

_Cholera, śmierdzisz Al, jak pies._

Uderzyłam się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Teraz już żaden kierowca taksówki mnie nie odwiezie do domu.

— To twoja wina! – Spojrzałam na Jareda z mordem w oczach, czując wciąż napływającą na nowo falę wściekłości.

— Spokojnie. – Uniósł dłonie w geście poddania. – Mogę ci to wynagrodzić.

— Jak? – Zmarszczyłam nos.

— Tu niedaleko jest mieszkanie, które zajmuje z chłopakami. Mogłabyś się przebrać i wykąpać, a ja pożyczyłbym ci spodnie, jakąś koszulkę czy coś.

Patrzyłam na niego mrużąc oczy. _Czego on może ode mnie chcieć?_ _Jestem tylko zwykłą dziewczyną, ani to ładną ani nic, głupią fanką, która wskoczyłaby za nim w ogień żeby ratować jego muzykę. Ale czego on może chcieć ode mnie do cholery?_

— Co ty kombinujesz? – spytałam nie kryjąc podejrzeń.

— To moja wina, że wyglądasz jak wyglądasz, więc chcę ci to wynagrodzić. – Wyciągnął w moja stronę dłoń. – Pozwolisz?

Przygryzłam wargę rozważając, jakie są plusy tej sytuacji. Jakby nie patrzeć mam szansę zobaczyć jak mieszka mój idol, a z drugiej, pójdę do mieszkania niemal obcego faceta.

Ciekawość zwyciężyła i bez dłuższego zastanowienia, zgodziłam się.

Miał rację, mieszkanie znajdowało się pięć minut spaceru od miejsca, gdzie wpadłam w krzaki. Wchodząc do budynku zauważyłam, że wejście było monitorowane, a portier uważnie przypatrywał się przechodzącym obok niego ludziom.

— Witam panie Leto. Pański gość? – Uśmiechnął się wymownie do Jareda.

— Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele Steven. – Wokalista zignorował złośliwego portiera, po czym skierował się w stronę schodów.

Weszliśmy na piąte piętro, mimo, że cały czas czynna było winda. Rozglądałam się uważnie badając każdy stopień. Czułam się nieco niepewnie w tym miejscu.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przy drzwiach w kolorze hebanu, kontrastujących z białymi ścianami małego korytarzyka piątego piętra, na którym znajdowały się ledwo trzy mieszkania.

— Nie boisz się, że ktoś zobaczy cię z takim wypłoszem jak ja? – spytałam patrząc jak wyciąga klucze i wkłada je w zamek.

— Wyobraź sobie, że nie raz narobiłem sobie większego wstydu.

Ciche kliknięcie oznajmiło otwarcie zamka, drzwi ustąpiły, a ja poczułam zmieszane zapachy kilku rodzaji męskich perfum. Przechodząc przez próg miałam wrażenie, jakbym zagłębiała się w inny, nigdy wcześniej niedostępny dla mnie świat.

Mieszkanie było ogromne, salon łączony był z kuchnią, a wszystko utrzymane w nowoczesnym stylu i biało—czarnej kolorystyce. Pośrodku salonu stał duży telewizor i dwie sofy, miedzy, którymi znajdował się szklany stolik do kawy. Na ścianach zaś wisiało kilka oprawionych w antyramę zdjęć zespołu.

Gospodarz zaprowadził mnie do łazienki, gdzie objaśnił jak najlepiej używać prysznica i wanny, aby nie spowodować powodzi, po czym wyszedł zostawiając mnie samą.

Błękitne kafelki lśniły niewiarygodną czystością, podczas gdy w umywalce dojrzałam sporą ilość ciemnych włosków. Prawdopodobnie ktoś przed wyjściem na imprezę postanowił się ogolić i jeszcze nie sprzątnął.

***JPOV***

Zostawiłem ją w łazience, po czym skierowałem się do sypialni. Tam w szafie szukałem czegoś, co mógłbym jej pożyczyć. Postanowiłem poświęcić jedną z moich koszulek z logiem _The Kill _oraz ciemne dżinsy, które powinny pasować na jej zgrabny tyłeczek.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie wyobrażając sobie, co by zrobiła gdybym to, niby przypadkiem, wszedł teraz do łazienki, a ona stałaby w samej bieliźnie.

Położyłem ubrania na szafce przy drzwiach od łazienki i zapukałem oznajmiając, że suche i czyste rzeczy czekają koło drzwi. Ledwo powstrzymałem chęć wejścia, mając w przed oczami obraz dziewczyny w wannie, której chętnie bym pomógł i umył plecy.

Chcąc zając się czymś, aby powstrzymać ewentualne myśli ciągnące mnie w stronę łazienki, postanowiłem przygotować coś do picia. W kuchennej szafce zabrakło kawy, a i herbata zniknęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach, pozostała, więc moja czekolada na gorąco, którą chowałem zawsze w jednej z puszek z napisem „chilli", której ani Tomo ani Shann nie ruszali, chyba, że było to konieczne.

Z kolejnej szafki wyciągnąłem ciastka i żelki, w które zaopatrzył się Tomo podczas porannej wizyty w markecie.

Siedziałem i czekałem mieszając czekoladę w kubku, kiedy usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi od łazienki. Spojrzałem w ich stronę z uśmiechem.

_**Rozdział 6**_

***JPOV***

W drzwiach łazienki stała dziewczyna ubrana w moje rzeczy. Dżinsy były jej wyraźnie zbyt długie tak samo jak koszulka, co wyglądało uroczo w połączeniu z jej mokrymi włosami pokręconymi i lekko poplątanymi.

— Masz może jakąś szczotkę do włosów? – spytała wyraźnie się rumieniąc. – Albo, chociaż grzebień, żebym mogła rozczesać włosy?

— W szafce koło lustra powinna być. – Odpowiedziałem i patrzyłem jak znika ponownie za drzwiami.

Musiałem przyznać, że naprawdę mi się podobała ta dziewczyna, chociaż w moim przypadku nie ma mowy o stałym związku, mimo to jednak nie zaszkodzi trochę z nią pokręcić.

Włączyłem radio, żeby móc zagłuszyć destrukcyjne, dla mnie, myśli o poważnym związku i wsłuchałem się w utwór The Police. Roześmiałem się słysząc wściekłe klnięcie dochodzące z łazienki, które prawdopodobnie dotyczyło rozczesywania włosów.

Nie namyślając się dłużej wstałem i zbliżyłem się do przymkniętych drzwi.

— Może pomogę? – Zaoferowałem się nie zaglądając do środka.

— Dzięki, ale chyba sobie poradzę. – Odmówiła.

— Mam doświadczenie i obiecuję, że będę delikatny. – Starałem się wymyślić jakieś argumenty, chcąc ją przekonać, aby się zgodziła. – Jak będzie boleć to przynajmniej będziesz mogła mnie jakoś ukarać. – Roześmiałem się w duchu słysząc tą bezsensowną propozycję.

Drzwi nagle się otworzyły, a ja sam o mało nie dostałem z nich w nos.

— Niech tylko zaboli – pokiwała mi palcem przed nosem – a zrobię ci z tyłka jesień średniowiecza.

_Leto, ta laska ci grozi!_

— Słuchaj, nie wyjeżdżaj mi cytatami z _Pulp Fiction_, bo na mnie to nie działa. – Spojrzałem na nią z pobłażaniem. – Nie boję się ciebie, ale obiecuję, że nie będzie boleć.

Mruknęła coś pod nosem i podała mi szczotkę do włosów, która niewiadomo do końca skąd się wzięła w tym mieszkaniu.

Siedzieliśmy rozmawiając o wszystkim, co było mało ważne, o filmach, muzyce i książkach. W ciągu tego krótkiego czasu dowiedziałem się o niej więcej niż o innych moich ofiarach, ale musiałem przyznać przed sobą, że Alex nie była zwykłą panienką na jedną noc. Ona sprawiała, że zaczynałem się zastanawiać, co widziałem w panienkach takich jak Paris.

— Więc mówisz, że słuchasz muzyki jaką gram z zespołem. – Zamyśliłem się na chwilę wspominając spotkanie w kawiarni. – Domyśliłem się po twoim plecaku, miałaś na nim pewną naszywkę.

Pokręciła głową uśmiechając się smutno, a ja poczułem jak dziwne uczucie ściska moje, zazwyczaj zimne, serce. Ogarnęło mnie dziwne wrażenie, jakbym znał tą dziewczynę od zawsze, co przy żadnej innej mi się jeszcze nie zdarzyło.

— To plecak mojego przyjaciela. – Wyjaśniła wpatrując się uparcie w kubek z gorącym napojem.

— Charliego – dodałem spokojnie zastanawiając się nad moją reakcją na jej smutny uśmiech.

Oboje milczeliśmy dłuższą chwilę, ona wyraźnie unikała mojego wzroku, dzięki czemu mogłem się jej bez przeszkód przyglądać. Widziałem jak w jej oczach pogłębiał się wewnętrzny smutek, a ja nie pragnąłem w tej chwili niczego innego jak wziąć ją w ramiona i pocieszać.

_Miękniesz Leto. Robi się z ciebie ciepła klucha._

Zacisnąłem pięści i usłyszałem jak pod budynkiem zatrzymuje się jakiś samochód. Wstałem gwałtownie, po czym podszedłem do okna, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem do domu nie wracają Tomo i Shann. Odetchnąłem z ulgą widząc sąsiada z parteru wysiadającego z taksówki.

— Charlie był moim przyjacielem. – Usłyszałem cichy, lekko łamiący się głos dziewczyny. – To już zamknięty rozdział w moim życiu i nie chcę o tym mówić.

Odwróciłem się w jej stronę przybierając jeden z moich wyuczonych uśmiechów, których używałem w razie potrzeby przy wywiadach.

— Rozumiem. – Kiwnąłem głową.

Cieszyłem się, że Charlie nie jest jej chłopakiem, bo to oznacza o jedną przeszkodę mniej w podrywaniu ślicznej Alex.

— Ten plecak to pamiątka – dodała dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechając. – Był członkiem Echelonu i stąd te naszywki.

Skinąłem głową na znak, że przyjąłem to do wiadomości.

Dziwnie się czułam siedząc w jednym pomieszczeniu i rozmawiając o tak naturalnych rzeczach, jak zainteresowania, z samym Jaredem Leto. Popijając gorącą czekoladę zastanawiałam się jak ja wytłumaczę Jul to, że zmyłam się z tej imprezy z nim. Już dawno reagowała niemal alergicznie o wszelkie wzmianki na temat zespołu czy chociażby samego Jareda, ciekawe jak zareaguje na informację, że spędziłam z nim miły wieczór w jego mieszkaniu.

Zaśmiałam się w duchu oczami wyobraźni widząc minę siostry, jednak z tego zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos muzyka.

Mówił coś na temat plecaka, który miałam po Charliem, była to moja jedyna pamiątka po nim. Wyjaśniłam siedzącemu obok mnie wokaliście, że ten plecak nie jest mój tylko mojego przyjaciela, co miałam nadzieje go usatysfakcjonowało, gdyż nie byłam gotowa przed nikim się zwierzać z moich relacji z Charliem.

Czułam napływające mi do oczu łzy, ale nie mogłam się rozkleić, nie teraz, nie przy nim. Jared patrzył na mnie tym swoim przeszywającym wzrokiem, który w jakiś irracjonalny sposób zdawał się być współczujący.

Cały wieczór miałam wrażenie jakbym rozmawiała z Charliem. Ten sam dociekliwy ton, te same kąśliwe uwagi i kpina na twarzy w chwilach moich pomyłek. Jedna była tylko różnica, otóż z moim przyjacielem łączyła mnie silna więź, a z Jaredem ledwie się znałam.

Zakończyłam temat Charliego mówiąc, że to już zamknięty rozdział w życiu, co właściwie było prawdą.

Milczenie przedłużało się niemiłosiernie, nie potrafiłam go przerwać, mimo, że bardzo chciałam.

— Powinnam się zbierać. – Oznajmiłam dopijając czekoladę do końca

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać. — Spojrzałam na niego słysząc propozycję, która wyszła z jego ust zbyt naturalnie jak dla mnie. – Jest teoretycznie jeden wolny pokój, chociaż proponowałbym ci swoje łóżko, a ja prześpię się tutaj.

— Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł – mruknęłam unikając jego wzroku.

— Nie puszczę cię samej o tej porze. Odwiózłbym cię, ale jestem po paru drinkach. – Chwycił moją dłoń, a przez moje ciało przebiegła fala przyjemnych dreszczy.

— To nie jest dobry pomysł. – Pokręciłam głową jednocześnie starając się uwolnić dłoń z jego uścisku. Czułam, że za chwilę ulegnę jego namową.

— Nie darowałbym sobie, gdyby coś ci się stało. – Spojrzał mi w oczy odbierając mi do reszty wolną wolę. – Proszę zostań.

***JPOV***

Usiadłszy na sofie w salonie, włączyłem telewizor i zacząłem skakać po kanałach szukając czegoś interesującego. Alex już spała, byłem tego pewny, gdyż pod pretekstem zabrania czegoś z sypialni, wszedłem do pokoju i dokładnie przyjrzałem się leżącej w moim łóżku dziewczynie.

Jej ogniste włosy opadały w nieładzie na poduszkę w kolorze kości słoniowej, a zgrabne ciało ukryte było pod kremową pościelą. Wyglądała jak śpiący anioł, a niewinność bijąca od jej twarzy sprawiała, że zastanawiałem się czy to ta sama osoba, która patrzyła na mnie wściekłym wzrokiem w kawiarni i wściekła się za wepchnięcie jej w krzaki.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i wyciągnąłem się na sofie obserwując prezenterkę wiadomości na ekranie. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy przysnąłem, a obudziłem się dopiero rano słysząc trzask drzwi.

Uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem w stronę wejścia do mieszkania. Mój szanowny brat wrócił właśnie razem z wielkim gitarzystą.

— Tomo, zobacz! – Na twarzy Shanna pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. – Pan a—ósmego—dnia—bóg—stworzył—moje—ego spędził noc przed telewizorem.

— Spierdzielaj – mruknąłem i schowałem głowę pod poduszką. Spędzenie, choć jednej nocy na tej sofie było istną torturą, mimo, że do przesiadywania przed telewizorem była idealna.

— Powiedz mi, co cię zmusiło do tego masochistycznego czynu? – Usłyszałem głos brata, który nie omieszkał zabrać mi poduszki.

— Mamy gościa kretynie, więc bądź łaskawy i zachowuj się trochę ciszej – warknąłem wściekle wstając z sofy. – A tak poza tym, gdzie wy spędziliście minioną noc? – Zgrabnie zmieniłem temat szczerząc się bezczelnie do brata.

— To tu to tam. – Shann rozsiadł się na fotelu.

Zauważyłem jak Tomo znika w kuchni, więc poszedłem za nim ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenie perkusisty.

Oparłem się o framugę drzwi i obserwowałem ruchy przyjaciela. Prawdopodobnie zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie dla siebie, więc miałem zamiar poprosić go o małą przysługę.

— No dalej Leto, mów, czego chcesz. – Roześmiał się odwracając się do mnie.

— Zrób śniadanie dla naszego gościa, tylko, żeby było jadalne. To dziewczyna.

Zanim Tomo zdążył się odezwać, usłyszeliśmy jak Shannon rozmawia z kimś w salonie. Długo wsłuchiwałem się dopóki nie rozumiałem, że rozmawia z Alex, a to oznaczało, że w każdej chwili może jej powiedzieć o zakładzie, a na to nie mogłem pozwolić.

_**Rozdział 7**_

Obudziły mnie poranne promienie słońca wpadające przez okno sypialni Jareda. Czułam się niesamowicie wyspana, choć cały czas miałam świadomość, że śpię w obcym miejscu i nigdy nie mam pewności czy się obudzę.

Zastanawiałam się jak wytłumaczę się Jul, chociaż jestem dorosła i nie muszę jej nic mówić, to mimo wszystko przygarnęła mnie pod swój dach, a to w pewien sposób zobowiązuje mnie do tłumaczeń. Mam dwa wyjścia, albo powiedzieć prawdę, albo ściemniać. Prawdę mówiąc, ani jedno ani drugie nie wchodziło w grę.

Uśmiechnąwszy się do siebie sprawdziłam komórkę, miałam na niej ponad dwadzieścia nieodebranych połączeń i tyle samo smsów w stylu „_Gdzie ty do cholery się podziewasz?_" albo „_Odbierz ten telefon, jeśli nie chcesz mieć potem do czynienia ze mną!_". Jedno mnie dziwiło: dlaczego wszystkie były sprzed godziny, a nie jeszcze z nocy.

Założyłam na siebie ubrania, które minionego wieczoru pożyczył mi Jared i wyszłam do salonu, jednak tam nie zobaczyłam wokalisty, tylko jego starszego brata.

– Ekhem? – Odchrząknęłam drapiąc się w tył głowy.

Odwrócił się, a ja w całej okazałości zobaczyłam z bliska Shannona Leto, który wcale nie był podobny do Jareda, przynajmniej według mnie.

Najpierw szok, potem lekkie zwątpienie i na końcu niepewny uśmiech, w ten oto sposób mnie powitał.

– Gdzie Jared? – spytałam z lekkim uśmiechem, gdyż próbowałam opanować ogarniające mnie uczucie rozbawienia. – Podobno miał tutaj spać, znaczy na sofie.

– Jest w kuchni zdaje mi się, że kombinuje ci śniadanie ala Tomo—kucharz—od—siedmiu—boleści—Milicevic. – Wyszczerzył się niemal w identyczny sposób jak jego młodszy brat zrobił to w kawiarni kilka dni temu.

– Rozumiem, mogę, więc dotrzymać ci towarzystwa? – Usiadłam obok niego nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Czułam na sobie jak lustruje mnie spojrzeniem i przygląda się mojemu strojowi. Mimowolnie zachichotałam wyobrażając sobie, co mógł pomyśleć.

– Więc to ty jesteś tym tajemniczym gościem. – Zamyślił się uśmiechając jakoś dziwnie. – I on spał w salonie! Co za burak!

– O kim mówisz? – Za plecami usłyszałam głos Jareda. Natychmiast odwróciłam się w jego stronę, wtedy zauważyłam, że był w tych samych ciuchach, w których wczoraj, a w dodatku były niemiłosiernie pogniecione.

– Idź się lepiej przebierz menelu, bo straszysz. – Shannon rzucił w brata poduszką.

– Spierdzielaj! – Jared zbliżył się do sofy unikając jednocześnie uderzenia. Rozejrzał się, a jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na mnie. – Zapraszam do kuchni, śniadanie czeka.

W kuchni czułam kuszący zapach tostów, które wprost uwielbiałam. Usiadłam przy stole kuchennym i obserwowałam dwójkę mężczyzn krzątających się wkoło lodówki.

– Proszę. – Wokalista położył przede mną talerz z posiłkiem.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, dziękując tym samym, po czym zaczęłam jeść. Czułam żółty ser ciągnący się niemiłosiernie, a tuż pod nim spoczywał plasterek szynki.

– Panie Milicevic, jest pan świetnym kucharzem. – Pochwaliłam Bośniaka.

– Gotować dla pani to przyjemność. – Ukłonił się, na co zareagowałam chichotem, po czym kontynuowałam spożywanie posiłku.

Nie zdążyłam połknąć ostatniego kęsa tosta, kiedy wpadł do kuchni Shannon proponując chłopakom mały zakład.

– Który ma ochotę zmierzyć się z mistrzem? – Spytał sięgając do szafki po chipsy.

Pozostała dwójka spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

– Jeszcze nie masz dość? – Odezwał się Jared zajadając sałatkę.

– W _Need For Speed_ wygrywać z tobą nigdy nie mam dość! – Roześmiał się starszy Leto. – Uwielbiam patrzeć jak się wściekasz po przegranej.

Chwilę się zastanawiałam, jednak, dlaczego miałabym nie skorzystać z okazji? W końcu nie na darmo byłam mistrzem miasteczka w grach wyścigowych. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się pewny siebie uśmiech.

– Ja zagram. – Oznajmiłam skierowując uwagę Marsów na mnie.

– Ty? – Tomo ledwo ukrywał śmiech, tylko nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego.

– Chyba nie wiesz, na co się piszesz. – Uśmiechnął się Jared. – Shannon jest jednym z najlepszych.

– Zabawnie się składa, bo chyba nie na darmo zyskałam tytuł mistrza kierownicy w mojej mieścinie. – Odparłam dumnie. – Możecie mi wierzyć lub nie, ale jestem w tym świetna.

– To się okaże. – Jared wzruszył ramionami wracając do jedzenia swojej sałatki.

Tak jak myślałam, pokonałam Shanna bez większego problemu, chociaż nasz mini turniej złożony z trzech wyścigów nie należał do nudnych. Co chwilę, któreś z nas było rozpraszane przez dwójkę obserwatorów, którzy mieli ubaw pierwsza klasa, jeśli wjechaliśmy w drzewo lub sobie nawzajem w tyłek.

Koniec końców jednak wygrałam dwa do jednego, z czego byłam ogromnie dumna. Sam przegrany obiecał mi, że kiedyś się na mnie odegra, ale ja w to za bardzo nie wierzyłam, bo byłam zbyt dobra.

Jakoś nie spieszyło mi się wracać, więc usadowiłam się wygodnie koło Tomo, który włączył teleturniej. Wspólnymi siłami wygraliśmy milion, o ile nie więcej.

***JPOV***

– Będzie lepiej, jeśli już pójdę. – Usłyszałem za plecami głos Alex, był tak niepewny, że z pewnością mógłbym ją przekonać, aby została.

– Jesteś pewna? – Shann wyszczerzył się do niej jak ostatni idiota. – Nie chcesz zostać na obiedzie?

W duchu miałem nadzieje, że nie zrozumiała podtekstu w jego pytaniu. Cholerny zboczeniec dostanie mu się potem.

– Raczej nie. – Odpowiedziała. – Przebiorę się i pójdę już. – Ruszyła spokojnym krokiem w stronę łazienki.

Wstałem i pospieszyłem za nią ignorując dwuznaczne spojrzenie brata. Zanim drzwi od łazienki zdążyły się zamknąć włożyłem między nie nogę, tym samym uniemożliwiając „ucieczkę" dziewczynie, która spojrzała na mnie z niemym pytaniem w swoich lazurowych oczach.

– Twoja sukienka jest cała brudna – zacząłem drapiąc się po głowie – więc możesz pożyczyć moje ciuchy.

Zakłopotanie malujące się na jej twarzy wyglądało uroczo, a rumieńce, jakie wystąpiły na jej policzki miałem ochotę dotknąć moimi spragnionymi wargami.

– To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł. – Mruknęła trzymając w dłoniach swoją fioletową sukienkę.

_Uważaj dziewczyno, jeśli to założysz to nie opędzisz się od moich ust i dłoni spragnionych dotyku twojego ciała._

– Nalegam. – Spojrzałem jej głęboko w oczy. Widziałem jak hipnotyzuje ją a ona nic na to nie może poradzić. – Oddasz mi przy okazji.

Kiwnęła ledwo zauważalnie głową wywołując mój uśmiech. Nie czekając na to aż coś powie, krzyknąłem do Shanna, żeby w trybie pilnym przyniósł mi mój plecak, na co on zareagował głośnym „sam sobie przynieś!". Widziałem jak Alex się roześmiała, co zaczęło być najpiękniejszym widokiem w moim życiu, jednak nie zamierzałem rezygnować z mojego celu. Zakład z bratem stał się moim priorytetem.

Jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły, wzrok Shannona próbował mnie prześwietlić. Starałem się to ignorować, choć nie należało to do łatwych.

– No co? – Nie wytrzymałem i spojrzałem na niego wściekle.

– Pora na spowiedź, braciszku. – Uśmiechał się złośliwie.

– Ale z czego mam ci się spowiadać?

– Sądzę, że chodziło mu o tą dziewczynę. – Odezwał się Tomo, cały czas patrząc na program kulinarny w telewizji. – Chociaż moim zdaniem do niczego nie doszło.

Patrzyłem na kumpla zadowolony z jego opinii, a z drugiej strony denerwował mnie mój brat, który najwyraźniej uważał Alex za jedną z tych puszczalskich panienek na jedną noc.

– Milcz lepiej. – Uciszyłem go ruchem ręki widząc jak szykuje się do wypowiedzenia swojego durnego komentarza. – Ona nie jest tanią dziwką, którą można przelecieć i wyrzucić jak zużytą skarpetę i bynajmniej nie jest podobna do Paris pchającej się facetom w ramiona tylko dlatego, że ma chcicę.

Tomo utkwił swój zdziwiony wzrok we mnie. Prawdę mówiąc nie dziwiłem mu się, bo jeszcze żadnej swojej partnerki nie broniłem w taki sposób.

Tak, nazwałem Alex „swoją partnerką", a to dlatego, że prędzej czy później będzie moja i być może nie tylko na chwilę ale na dłużej.

_Pieprzysz Leto! Ty i dłuższy związek? Dobry żart._

– Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. – Shann uniósł ręce w geście obrony. – Chciałem tylko dowiedzieć się co spowodowało, że spędziła tutaj noc.

– Nie twoja sprawa. – Syknąłem i udałem się do swojej sypialni zamykając drzwi z trzaskiem.

W pokoju unosił się przyjemny kobiecy zapach, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czułem, bo nigdy wcześniej żadna dziewczyna nie spędziła samotnej nocy w moim łóżku.

Otworzyłem okno, po czym złapałem za gitarę stojącą na stojaku i przysiadłem na krawędzi łóżka przygrywając jakąś bliżej nieokreśloną melodię.

Zanurzyłem się we własnym świecie, do którego nikt oprócz mnie nie miał dostępu. Wpadłem w swoisty trans i nie zwracałem uwagi na otaczający mnie świat.

Stałam przed drzwiami do domu mojej siostry. Nie należę do osób, które tłumaczą się ze swoich wyjść, ale wiedziałam, że Jul nie odpuści i będzie chciała poznać prawdę.

Mogłabym zdrowo naściemniać gdyby nie mój strój. Na pierwszy rzut okna było widać, że ciuchy nie należą do mnie. Koszulka była zbyt długa, tak samo jak spodnie.

– Czego tu tak stoisz? Nie umiesz zapukać? – Spytała moja siostra stojąc przede mną. Nie miałam nawet pojęcia, kiedy zdążyła otworzyć drzwi, jedyne, co widziałam to to jak była wściekła.

– Zastanawiałam się czy nie odsypiasz imprezy. – Podrapałam się w tył głowy czując nadchodzący wrzask Jul.

– Spać? Jest trzecia popołudniu! – Wrzasnęła czerwieniąc się ze złości. – Odchodzę od zmysłów, a ty się o trzeciej popołudniu zastanawiasz czy nie śpię?

– Impreza była i na pewno się dobrze bawiłaś, tak zresztą jak ja, więc na pewno chciałaś sobie pospać. – Uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie niczym kot w butach z filmu o zielonym ogrze, którego marzyłam, żeby mieć w tej chwili przy sobie, przynajmniej ktoś by mnie ochronił przed siostrą.

– Ty się dobrze bawiłaś? – Niemal mnie opluła krzycząc na mnie, a ja błagałam w duchu, żeby zauważyła ludzi podziwiających to iście rodzinne widowisko. – Weź się do cholery zdecyduj! Najpierw mówisz, że nie chcesz iść na imprezę, bo nie cierpisz takich spędów, a potem nagle się doskonale bawisz?

Wywróciłam teatralnie oczami przypominając sobie dzisiejszy poranek spędzony na totalnych bzdurach z Marsami. Pokonałam Shanna, samozwańczego mistrza _Need For Speed_, jednocześnie go detronizując, a także wygrałam milion razem z Tomo, temu wszystkiemu przygrywał na swoim akustyku Wielki JL.

Nagle poczułam jak siostra wciąga mnie do domu. Zaskoczona mało nie straciłam równowagi i nei runęłam na podłogę, co z pewnością stałoby się obiektem żartów ze strony mojej siostry.

– Co ty odpierdzielasz? – Usłyszałam wściekłe pytanie siostry, po czym zauważyłam jak prześwietla mnie wzrokiem. – Jesteś totalnie nieprzytomna. Brałaś coś?

– Zwariowałaś? Skończyłam z tym! – Oburzyłam się.

– Zachowujesz się jakbyś była na haju. Gdzie byłaś? – W tym momencie zrozumiałam, że muszę powiedzieć, choć część prawdy.

– Miałam drobny wypadek i pewien ktoś zaoferował mi pomoc. – Wyjaśniłam nieco zawile.

– Jaki wypadek? – Czułam się jak na przesłuchaniu. – Jaki ktoś?

– Wpadłam w krzaki. – Poczułam wstępujące mi na twarz rumieńce, bo zrozumiałam jak dwuznacznie to brzmi. Moja siostra milczała uważnie mi się przyglądając, było widać, że ledwo powstrzymuje śmiech. – Samochód by mnie potrącił, ale Jared w porę popchnął mnie w krzaki.

– Jared? – Uniosła brwi wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Na przyjęciu był pewien Jared i mam nadzieję, że nie o nim mówisz.

– Jared Leto uratował mnie, przed co najmniej kilkoma tygodniami w szpitalu. – Broniłam mojego nowego znajomego. – Moja sukienka wyglądała tragicznie, a do ciebie nie mogłam się dodzwonić.

– Nie mów mi, że spędziłaś z nim noc? – Podniosła głos ze zszokowaną miną i oczami wyglądającymi jak dwa spodki.

– Pożyczył mi coś na zmianę, zrobił gorącą czekoladę. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Nic więcej.

– Leć się przebrać, zaraz mu odwiozę te ciuchy. – Jul warknęła jakby do samej siebie, po czym poszła do salonu.

Wbiegłam po schodach na piętro, gdzie mieścił się mój pokój, który uwielbiałam. Moja wdzięczność za niego osiągała wprost niewyobrażalny poziom za każdym razem, kiedy do niego wchodziłam.

Zanim plecak, który pożyczył mi Jared, wylądował na łóżku, wyciągnęłam z niego komórkę. Na wyświetlaczu widziałam informację o nowej wiadomości tekstowej.

_Mam nadzieję, że nie miałaś problemów z powrotem do domu. Do rychłego zobaczenia. –j_

Nie powiem, że nie ucieszył mnie tym, ale zastanawiało mnie skąd on do jasnej cholery ma mój numer.

Rozmyślanie przerwała mi wibracja telefonu. Kolejny sms.

_Numer uzyskałem, gdy spałaś. Chyba nie jesteś zła? Wpisałem ci też mój. –j_

Prychnęłam niczym urażona dzika kotka, ale mimo to postanowiłam ostrzec go przed moją siostrą.

_**Rozdział 8**_

Zastanawiało mnie niemiłosiernie, co wymyśli panna Juliet Evans jak mnie zobaczy oraz jakich słów użyje, żeby zrównać mnie z błotem. Znałem ją na tyle, aby wiedzieć jak bardzo niecierpki mojego brata a tym samym i mnie. Uważała nas za dwie zboczone szowinistyczne świnie, które dla sportu podrywają panienki, tylko po to żeby się z nimi przespać. Właściwie jakby nie patrzeć to czasami tak było. Ja i Shann kochaliśmy zakłady, kiedy mogliśmy udowodnić sobie nawzajem, który ma większe powodzenie.

Słyszałem jak ktoś podjeżdża pod apartament owiec i z trzaskiem zamyka drzwi od samochodu. Mogłem się domyśleć, kto to, ale byłem zajęty rozmyślaniem nad wczorajszym widokiem dziewczyny w moim łóżku, która jako jedyna spędziła w tej sypialni samotną noc.

Gitara wydała z siebie cichy dźwięk spowodowany moim niezwykle delikatnym uderzeniem w struny.

— Jared! – Do mojej sypialni wpadł wzburzony Shannon. – Ta modelka od siedmiu boleści stoi pod drzwiami, a ja jej nie otworze.

Na twarzy wykwitł mi szeroki uśmiech.

— No i czego się kielczysz? – Brwi mojego brata powędrowały ku górze wyrażając jego zdziwienie. – Nie pamiętasz jak ostatnio nawrzeszczała na nas?

— Pamiętam, ale teraz mamy asa w rękawie. – Odłożyłem gitarę na stojak. – I nie zawaham się z niego skorzystać.

— O czym ty bredzisz?

— Zapomniałeś o naszym zakładzie? – Poklepałem go po ramieniu.

— Co ma piernik do wiatraka?

— Pierniki robi się z mąki. – Roześmiałem się.

— Chrzań się! – Warknął strącając moją dłoń ze swojego ramienia.

— Alex jest siostrą pięknej panny Evans. – Wywróciłem teatralnie oczami i usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. – Zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej, a jeśli Alex jest taka buntownicza jak mi się wydaje, to nie omieszka zrobić na złość siostrze.

— Jesteś dupkiem, bracie. – Zauważył Shann całkiem poważnie. – Traktujesz ją jak trofeum, a to mi się nie podoba.

Miał rację, niestety. Z jakiegoś powodu mój umysł traktował dziewczynę jedynie, jako coś, co pragnę zdobyć, choć jednocześnie chciałem mieć ją na dłużej niż jedną noc.

— Gdzie on jest? – Usłyszałem wrzask dobiegający z salonu. Prawdopodobnie Tomo otworzył drzwi nie mając pojęcia, kto czai się za nimi.

— Powodzenia. – Shannon rozsiadł się na moim łóżku bezczeszcząc piękny zapach, jaki się unosił w powietrzu.

Wychodząc z sypialni widziałem blond piękność, której twarz była wyraźnie wściekła, o ile to nie za lekko powiedziane. Uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie gdyż na nic innego nie było mnie stać.

Nie dało się nie zauważyć ciskającego gromy, błękitnego spojrzenia szukającego ofiary – niewątpliwie ja nią byłem.

— Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – Spytałem jak najbardziej obojętnym tonem.

— To! – Rzuciła mi w twarz moje ubrania, te same, które pożyczyłem Alex. – Czy ty i twój brat sobie ze mnie kpicie?

— Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz. – Rozłożyłem ręce w geście bezradności.

— Już ty doskonale wiesz! – Wrzasnęła zbliżając się do mnie. – Trzymaj się z dala od Alex!

— Nie możesz mi zabronić spotykania się z nią. – Starałem się być jak najbardziej spokojny, ale to wyraźnie ją drażniło.

— Owszem mogę. Jestem jej starszą siostrą i moim obowiązkiem jest opieka nad nią!

— Alex jest dorosła… — zacząłem lecz mi przerwała.

— A ty jesteś w takim razie starym pierdzielem o umyśle pięciolatka!

— Wiek nie ma znaczenia, jeśli pomiędzy dwojgiem ludzi jest chemia. – Wyszczerzyłem się bezczelnie.

— Słuchaj panie Leto, jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym, samolubnym i zapatrzonym w siebie podrywaczem, a ja nie pozwolę, abyś ją skrzywdził!

Uniosłem brwi widząc jak puka palcem w moją pierś, jednak nie miałem zielonego pojęcia jak na to zareagować. Piękne panny Evans zaskakiwały mnie swoim zachowaniem i tym wzajemnym martwieniem się o siebie, jednak to wszystko nie mogło mi odebrać pewności siebie.

— Powtórzę raz jeszcze, Alex jest dorosłą dziewczyną. – Powiedziałem spokojnie, a widząc jak modelka szykuje się do odpowiedzi, uciszyłem ją jednym ruchem ręki i kontynuowałem. – Jeśli by chciała to trzymałaby się ode mnie z dala, ale najwyraźniej nie chce, bo ostrzegła mnie o twojej wizycie.

Zwątpiła na chwilę usiłując zrozumieć sens moich słów. Uzbroiłem się w lekki , a jednocześnie kpiący uśmiech i czekałem na jej reakcję.

— Dała ci znać? – Spojrzała na mnie oczami wyglądającymi jak dwa spodki.

W odpowiedzi pokiwałem głową.

— Kłamiesz! – Syknęłam wściekle.

— Gdzież bym śmiał. – Wywróciłem oczami. – Jaki sens by miało kłamstwo?

— Po co niby miałaby cię ostrzegać? – Modelka mrużyła oczy jakby była dziką kotką.

— Może mnie polubiła.

— Ciebie nie da się lubić! Zamotałeś jej w głowie, a ona zachowuje się jakby była n haju!

Znieruchomiałem. Czyżbym osiągnął już mój cel? Szkoda, bo liczyłem na dłuższą zabawę z młodszą panną Evans.

— Na haju? – Uniosłem brwi.

— Czy wam sprawia przyjemność takie bawienie się uczuciami?

— Posłuchaj mnie. – Spojrzałem jej głęboko w oczy. – Alex nie jest dzieckiem i wie, co robi. Jeśli będzie chciała to będzie moja.

Blondynka zamachnęła się, ale zdążyłem zatrzymać jej dłoń w połowie drogi do mojej twarzy. Wściekłość malująca się na jej twarzy była niemal odstraszająca.

— Nie masz prawa mnie bić. – Powiedziałem czując narastającą we mnie wściekłość.

— Ona nie będzie twoją własnością! – Syknęła. – Nie pozwolę ci spieprzyć jej życia.

— Nie spieprzę jej życia! – Warknąłem ledwo nad sobą panując.

— Już raz ktoś ją zranił i nie pozwolę, żeby znowu przechodziła ten koszmar!

— Skąd wiesz, że ją zranię? – Spytałem już nieco spokojniej.

— Na tyle cię znam. – Ruszyła szybko w stronę wyjścia. Nie miałem zamiaru jej zatrzymywać, bo prawdę mówiąc miałem gdzieś co ona sobie o mnie myśli. Najważniejsze w tym wypadku było zdanie Alex, a nie jej siostry,

— Przekaż Alex, że dziękuję jej za przyjemny wieczór. – Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie widząc jak przystaje w drzwiach. – Chętnie się z nią jeszcze kiedyś spotkam.

Jul nie odzywała się do mnie od chwili powrotu od Jareda. Trochę mnie to niepokoiło, bo minął już tydzień, a ona ani słowem. Jedyne, co usłyszałam z jej ust to „śniadanie na stole" albo „zjedz na mieście, pieniądze są na stole w kuchni". Zawsze, kiedy chciałam z nią pogadać zbywała mnie twierdząc, że jest zajęta albo zmęczona.

Identycznie zapowiadał się każdy nowy dzień, w końcu jednak nie wytrzymałam. Wstałam z łóżka z mordem w oczach i nieodpartą chęcią przemówienia jej do rozumu nawet siłą, jeśli byłoby to konieczne.

Zbiegłam po schodach wpadając do kuchni. Stanęłam totalnie zbita z tropu.

— Jul? – spytałam rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Mogłabym przysiądź, że jeszcze przed chwilą słyszałam jak zagląda do lodówki.

Pisk opon doniósł mi, że moja siostra zwiała przede mną prawdopodobnie. Musiała słyszeć jak wstaję z łóżka.

— Szlag! – Syknęłam sama do siebie i przysiadłam na stołku kuchennym, zastanawiając się jak spędzę kolejny dzień milczenia. Nie miałam zamiaru męczyć się w czterech ścianach, więc postanowiłam po śniadaniu odwiedzić jeden ze sklepów muzycznych.

Zajadając czekoladowe kuleczki z mlekiem usłyszałam samochód wjeżdżający na podjazd, a chwilę później pukanie do drzwi.

Nikogo się nie spodziewałam, więc dość niepewnym krokiem i z ogromną ciekawością przeszłam do drzwi, aby otworzyć.

Chłodny podmuch wiatru wywołał gęsią skórkę na mojej skórze, przez co zadrżałam.

— Zimno? – Usłyszałam przed sobą dziwnie znajomy głos.

Uniosłam wzrok i zdębiałam.

— Jared? Co ty tu robisz? – Wyjąkałam kryjąc się przed zimnem za drzwiami.

— Wpadłem cię odwiedzić. – Uśmiech na twarzy wokalisty był nieznośnie uroczy, jak dziecka, które liczy, że dostanie lizaka. – Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko?

Ruchem ręki zaprosiłam go do środka, by tuż za nim zamknąć drzwi. Wyprostowałam się i spojrzałam na niego.

Zmierzył mnie swoim krytycznym wzrokiem.

— No co?

— Nic, nic, tylko chyba niedawno wstałaś. – Wyszczerzył się pokazując swoje idealnie białe zęby.

— Jadłam śniadanie, kiedy mi je przerwałeś. – Mruknęłam wracając do kuchni. Czułam na sobie jego wzrok, ale nie miałam zamiaru reagować.

Wróciłam do zajadania moich czekoladowych kuleczek ignorując obecność Jareda. Nie było to jednak łatwe, gdyż ubrany w czarne dżinsy, biały t—shirt i niebieską koszulę w kratę, zwracał na siebie uwagę swoją prowokującą postawą oraz czarującym uśmiechem.

Kątem oka zauważyłam, że przysiadł po drugiej stronie stołu obserwując mnie uważnie.

— Napijesz się kawy? – Wpatrywałam się uparcie w miseczkę z kulkami.

— Raczej nie. – Westchnął. – Planowałem zabrać cię na kawę do miasta.

Spojrzałam na niego jednym z moich spojrzeń w stylu „coś ci pod kopułą nie styka koleś?", którym traktowałam większość zalecających się do mnie facetów.

— Chyba nie sądziłeś, że się zgodzę? – Jedna z moich brwi powędrowała lekko ku górze.

— A dlaczego nie? – Pochylił się nad stołem patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. – Mamy pięknie zapowiadający się dzień, poza tym chcę się odwdzięczyć za ostrzeżenie.

— Przez to ostrzeżenie moja siostra się do mnie nie odzywa od tygodnia. – Nie odwracając od niego wzroku, odłożyłam miseczkę na stół. – Wiesz, jakie to irytujące?

— Mogę sobie wyobrazić.

Nagle w jego oczach zauważyłam dziwny błysk, jakby był zwierzęciem szykującym się do ataku na swoją ofiarę. Pochylił się nieco bardziej, hipnotyzując mnie spojrzeniem.

— Pozwolisz się zaprosić na kawę? – Spytał z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Bez zastanowienia pokiwałam lekko głową, choć sama nie rozumiałam dlaczego. Widziałam jak jego uśmiech poszerza się ukazując śnieżno białe zęby.

— No to zbieraj się. – Wstał i wyszedł zostawiając mnie samą w kuchni.

Westchnęłam zrezygnowana, po czym udałam się do swojego pokoju, gdzie doprowadziłam się do porządku.

Siedząc w pobliskim starbucksie zastanawiałam się, dlaczego się na to zgodziłam, ale stało się i muszę to przeżyć.

Właściwie to czy nie marzyłam o tym, żeby poznać swojego idola i móc z nim pogadać? O tyle rzeczy chciałam zapytać, tyle powiedzieć, ale czar „boga" prysł jak bańka mydlana w chwili, gdy spędziłam z nim miły wieczór i zrozumiałam, że Leto jest tylko człowiekiem, takim jak ja czy pierwszy lepszy przechodzeń na ulicy.

— Gorąca czekolada dla pani. – Jared położył przede mną kubek, a sam usiadł po przeciwnej stronie stolika, tyłem do okna.

Kiwnęłam głową wpatrując się w gorący napój, który przede mną postawił.

— Twoja siostra broniła cię jak lwica. – Odezwał się mieszając swoje cappuccino. – Ona się o ciebie martwi. Zauważyłem, że łączy was silna więź.

— Może i łączy nas silna więź, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic. – Mruknęłam bardziej do siebie niż do niego. – Moja siostra do dzisiaj nie wie, że mój pierwszy chłopak był jedynie wymysłem mojej wyobraźni, bo chciałam jej dopiec.

Przez twarz wokalisty przemknął wyraz rozbawienia, co i u mnie wywołało uśmiech.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że zmyślałaś historyjki o pocałunkach i spotkaniach, żeby jej dokuczyć? – Spytał ledwo panując nas śmiechem.

— Od zawsze miałam bujną wyobraźnię, a wiesz, siedząc w szkole sporo się nasłuchałam jak wygląda pierwszy pocałunek i spotkania z chłopakiem. – Uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie. – Ja jedynie opowiadałam historie innych po swojemu, a to, że były nieźle podkolorowane to już inna sprawa.

Patrzył na mnie jakby czekając na ciąg dalszy, ale co miałam mu powiedzieć? Historie całego mojego życia, czy może tylko tę część, gdzie moje podkoloryzowane fantazje okazały się totalną bujdą i płonnymi nadziejami?

— A jakie były twoje historie? – To pytanie wybiło mnie z rytmu. Wyczuł prawdopodobnie, że coś chcę ukryć.

— Miałam chłopaka, z krwi i kości, ale był dla mnie bardziej przyjacielem. – Wzruszyłam ramionami jakby od niechcenia. – Nie całowałam się z nim, przynajmniej nie w sposób, aby poczuć to o czym tyle mówiłam mojej siostrze, a sama wiedziałam jedynie jak to jest z doświadczeń innych.

— Nie sądzisz, że warto byłoby to poczuć? – Błękitne oczy Jareda błysnęły tajemniczym blaskiem, a ja zrozumiałam podtekst tej wypowiedzi.

— Nie jestem napaloną nastką, która na byle skinienie twojego palca osiąga szczyt rozkoszy. – Powiedziałam spokojnie, acz wyraźnie i ostro, patrząc wprost w jego przenikliwe tęczówki. – Wolę, żebyś był moim przyjacielem, niż facetem, z którym poszłabym do łóżka. Nie kręci mnie taki rodzaj znajomości.

***JPOV***

— Nie jestem napaloną nastką, która na byle skinienie twojego palca osiąga szczyt rozkoszy. Wolę, żebyś był moim przyjacielem, niż facetem, z którym poszłabym do łóżka. Nie kręci mnie taki rodzaj znajomości.

Ta dziewczyna coraz bardziej mnie zadziwiała. Nie chodziło już o jej zachowanie, ale o sposób w jaki ze mną rozmawiała. Im dłużej się znaliśmy tym stawała się bardziej bezpośrednia i twarda. Wykastrowała mnie jednym zdaniem, bo jeszcze żadna nie powiedziała mi, że woli abym był jej przyjacielem.

Zamurowało mnie i przez dobrą chwilę zastanawiałem się nad sensowną odpowiedzią, której nie mogłem znaleźć. Potrzebne mi było coś, co by utarło jej nosa, a zarazem nie uraziło zbytnio.

— Mogę mieć większość modelek, więc skąd pomysł, że mogę się tobą zainteresować? – Pochyliłem się w jej stronę.

— Myślisz, że jestem głupia? Dobra, może nie należę do elity umysłowej, ale jestem dziewczyną i znam ten sposób patrzenia faceta na mnie. Przerabiałam to już parę razy, i uwierz mi, nigdy nie wychodziło z tego nic dobrego.

_Leto, przyznaj się. Dalsze zaprzeczanie temu, że ci się podoba nie ma sensu._

— Dobra, przejrzałaś mnie. – Prostując się, rozłożyłem dłonie w geście bezradności. Widziałem jak dziewczyna unosi jedną brew ku górze, gdyż najprawdopodobniej nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. – Podobasz mi się, a to chyba nic złego.

— Wiesz jaki jest problem? – Jej wzrok był dziwnie chłodny tak samo jak ton jej głosu.

— Jaki?

— Ty też mi się podobasz, jako kumpel.

Zmrużyłem oczy usiłując nadążyć za jej tokiem myślenia, a ona od tak sobie wstała i wyszła. Nie miałem zamiaru jej zatrzymywać, gdyż uznałem, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Spojrzałem na kubek i gorącą czekoladę, której nawet nie tknęła i zacząłem zastanawiać się nad jednym: _Co ja do cholery robię?_ Uganiam się za jakaś dziewczyną, tylko dlatego, że założyłem się z Shannem. Wystarczyłoby, gdybym ją zabrał do jakiegoś baru, albo do siebie i przespał z nią, ale nie! Boski JL musi zdobyć dziewczynę na swój sposób, bo ma swoje zasady.

_Sranie w banie. Masz zasady, ale zakładasz się z bratem, że przelecisz jakaś dziewczynę, młodszą od ciebie o dwadzieścia lat? Jesteś dziwny._

Nie myśląc ani chwili dłużej wypiłem zarówno cappuccino jak i czekoladę, po czym udałem się do domu.

_**Rozdział 9**_

_Cholerny samiec! Ale zaraz! Czym ty się dziewczyno denerwujesz? Sam Jared Leto się tobą interesuje, a ty się wkurzasz?_

— Mam w dupie, że Leto się mną interesuje! Czuje się jak cholerna zwierzyna łowna!

_Zwierzyna czy nie, nie powinnaś go tak traktować._

— To jak niby mam go traktować?

_Umów się z nim?_

W tym momencie moja rozmowa ze samą sobą się skończyła. Moje drugie „ja" zwaliło mnie z nóg swoją propozycją, ale nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru z niej korzystać. Moja duma niechybnie by na tym ucierpiała, a to oznaczało, że Jared w jakimś sensie by wygrał.

Usiadłam na krześle w kuchni i tępo wpatrywałam się w okno. Nie widziałam ani ptaków, ani nic innego godnego uwagi, bo moje myśli zajmował niebieskooki idiota.

— Alex? – Ocknęłam się słysząc głos siostry wchodzącej do domu. – Jesteś?

— W kuchni! – Odkrzyknęłam jej, aby nie musiała mnie szukać.

Nie musiałam długo na nią czekać, bo po chwili wkroczyła do kuchni prowadząc za sobą jakiegoś faceta. Wydawał mi się dziwnie znajomy, jednak za nic nie mogłam zrozumieć gdzie go już widziałam.

— Alex, poznaj proszę mojego przyjaciela. – Roześmiana twarz mojej siostry nieco zbiła mnie z tropu. – Ben, poznaj moją siostrę.

Wymieniłam z gościem kiwnięcia głowy i spojrzałam na Jul. Szczerzyła się jak ostatnia paranormalna do tego chłopaka.

Fakt, przystojny był z tymi swoimi dłuższymi brązowymi pasmami włosów i czekoladowymi oczkami, ale jakiś taki synek mamusi. Uroczy w swojej niewinności, z nienagannie czarującym uśmiechem, skierowanym oczywiście w kierunku mojej siostry.

Gdy się tak do siebie wzajemnie szczerzyli, miałam okazje przyjrzeć mu się bliżej. Ubrany był w błękitne dżinsy i kremową koszulę, na którą miał krótki płaszcz. Nie powiem, wyglądał apetycznie.

_Alex, nie myśl o znajomym własnej siostry. Myśl o panie Leto._

Nic z tego! Pora iść na Leto—odwyk. Wytrzymam bez jego natrętnej obecności? Mam nadzieję.

— Napijecie się czegoś? – Spojrzałam na parkę stojącą przy drzwiach. Nie odpowiedzieli, mimo to postanowiłam przygotować im coś do picia.

***JPOV***

Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie byłem tak niezdecydowany. Wybór między paroma wywiadami i sesją w Miami, a przyjemnym tygodniem spędzanym na zamęczaniu uroczej Alex moją obecnością. Popędzany przez Tomo i Shanna uznałem, że trzeba jechać do Miami. W ten oto sposób nie było mnie w Nowym Jorku nieco ponad tydzień, nie to było najgorsze.

Ona się nie odzywała. Nie miałem pojęcia czy się obraziła czy może zapomniała o mnie. Byłem pewny jednego, muszę się z nią zobaczyć. Okazja nadarzyła się prędzej niż myślałem.

Jej siostra jest modelką, tak? Mój znajomy zna jej fotografa, tak? No to mam załatwioną sesję z pannami Evans.

Po wykonaniu kilku jednego telefonu udałem się do salonu.

— Shann. – Przysiadłem się do brata, który właśnie przeglądał gazetę.

— Znam ten ton głosu. – Mruknął nawet na mnie nie patrząc. – Coś znowu zmajstrował Jared?

— Załatwiłem nam sesję zdjęciową z panną Evans. – Wyszczerzyłem się czekając na jego reakcję. Spodziewałem się wybuchu złości, gdyż doskonale wiem, jakie są relacje między moim bratem a siostrą Alex, ale do tego nie doszło. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową.

— Niby jesteś ode mnie młodszy zaledwie o rok, ale czasami czuję jakby dzieliły nas lata świetlne. – Westchnął odkładając gazetę. – Po co te podchody?

— Chyba cię nie rozumiem. – Podrapałem się po głowie. – Poza tym skąd u ciebie takie poważne podejście do życia?

— Dziewczyna ci się podoba, ty jej prawdopodobnie też, więc czemu po prostu nie zaprosisz jej na randkę?

Zgłupiałem totalnie. Shannon chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był tak poważny jak teraz. Czyżby coś go uderzyło w głowę?

— Masz kryzys wieku średniego? – Spytałem mrużąc oczy.

— Bądź poważny. – Wywrócił oczami. – Popatrz na Tomo, oświadczył się chłopak, a my co? Będziemy wiecznymi kawalerami? – Wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, jakby o czymś intensywnie myślał. – Wiesz, tak sobie myślałem o tym… doszedłem do wniosku, że pora ułożyć sobie życie.

Marszcząc brwi obserwowałem brata, który zaczynał przerażać mnie swoim zachowaniem. Do Shanna nie pasowało myślenie o stałym związku, a co dopiero o rodzinie i układaniu sobie życia.

Może wypił parę drinków i mu odbija? Albo Audrina znów mu głupot nagadała. Pewnie spotkali się „żeby powspominać", jak to oni nazywają.

— Piłeś coś? – Przyjrzałem mu się, ale nie wyglądał na osobę pod wpływem.

— Audrina mi powiedziała… — Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo mu przerwałem.

— Wiedziałem! Znów się z nią spotkałeś? Przecież wiesz, że ona jedynie ci w głowie miesza!

— Pozwól mi dokończyć! – Warknął posyłając mi wściekłe spojrzenie. – Jej znajomy gra w filmie, do którego szukają zespołu, żeby nagrać główną piosenkę!

— A co mnie to obchodzi? – Prychnąłem podchodząc do okna. Na byłą mojego brata reagowałem tak jak byk na kolor czerwony.

— Oj braciszku… — Shann opadł zrezygnowany na fotel. – Zrobiłem drobne rozeznanie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czuję, że powinienem ci pomóc, bo sam to schrzanisz.

Zdurniałem do reszty. O co mu chodzi? Co ja niby mogę zepsuć? Coraz mniej go rozumiałem, jednocześnie utwierdzając się w stwierdzeniu, że przechodzi kryzys wieku średniego.

Widząc moje zdezorientowanie postanowił przybliżyć mi swój plan.

— Dowiedziałem się jakie filmy ogląda twoja Alex. – Zaczął patrząc na mnie uważnie, jakby badając reakcję na słowo „twoja", jednak mnie to nie ruszyło, bo ona była moja. – Jeden z nich będzie miał kontynuację, gra w niej znajomy Audriny.

— Chwila, bo nie nadążam. Czy ty wypytałeś kogoś o ulubione filmy Alex? – Rozszerzyłem nieco oczy w zdziwieniu.

— Jesteś taki głupi czy tylko udajesz? – Kpina na twarzy brata podniosła mi ciśnienie. – Jest mój drogi bracie coś takiego w sieci jak _facebook_, prawda? Alex ma tam profil.

— Dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? – Zerwałem się z miejsca i dopadłem do czarnego laptopa na stoliku.

— Ba, nawet _twittera _znalazłem, a żeby bardziej cię podrażnić to powiem, że nasz Tomo ma ją w znajomych. – Wyszczerzył się siadając obok mnie.

Pospiesznie zalogowałem się na obie strony, po czym w ciągu paru chwil ją znalazłem. Miała sporo znajomych, ale niestety niewiele zdjęć, kilka z siostrą, z przyjaciółmi i jedną czy dwie gdzie była sama. Na jednym z nich jej oczy wyglądały na jakieś dziwnie smutne, mimo to wyglądała pięknie…

Usiadłam na łóżku biorąc na kolana mojego „czerwonego przyjaciela" w celu sprawdzenia tego, co słychać w sieci. Na poczcie czekała na mnie sterta reklam, które natychmiast usunęłam. Dojrzałam też powiadomienia z _facebooka _i _twittera _brzmiące kolejno: „Jared Leto zaprasza cię do znajomych na facebooku" oraz „Jared Leto śledzi cię".

Czy on sobie ze mnie kpi? Jego niedoczekanie! Nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać ani go akceptować.

_Alex ignoruj to, _uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i włączyłam moją ulubioną stronkę z ploteczkami, gdzie zawsze rozładowywałam emocje.

CO TO KURNA MA BYĆ?

Niemal nie spadłam z łóżka widząc zdjęcie, moje i Jareda, z zeszłotygodniowego wypadu do starbucksa. Artykuł jeszcze bardziej mnie zirytował.

„_Redakcja _gwiazdeczki _dowiedziała się, kim jest tajemnicza znajoma Jareda Leto. Ta płomiennowłosa dziewczyna to Alex Evans, młodsza siostra znanej nam dobrze modelki Juliet Evans. Czyżby Alex poszła w ślady starszej siostry i postanowiła kręcić z młodszym z braci Leto? Przypomnijmy, że nie tak dawno temu, Juliet kręciła z Shannonem Leto, ich związek skończył się szybciej niż się zaczął. Czy młodsza panna Evans wytrzyma dłużej z wokalistą i aktorem – Jaredem Leto, niż jej siostra z jego bratem? Czas pokaże."_

Gdzie jest mój telefon? Muszę do niego zadzwonić i jakoś zmusić go, żeby to wyprostował!

Zanim jednak zdążyłam chwycić do ręki komórkę, do pokoju weszła Jul. Rzuciła mi krótkie spojrzenie, po czym rozkazała (tak dokładnie tak: ROZKAZAŁA) się ubrać w coś ładnego. Wyszła zanim zdążyłam spytać dokąd idziemy.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i ubrałam się najnormalniej w świecie, po czym zeszłam na dół, gdzie czekała Jul.

— Jak ty wyglądasz? – Pisnęła wyraźnie niezadowolona. – Co ty masz na sobie?

— Normalnie. – Pokazałam jej język, co jedynie bardziej ją rozzłościło.

— Jedziemy na sesję zdjęciową, nie możesz się tak pokazać! – Pobiegła na górę, a ja przestałam już za nią nadążać. Przysiadłam na schodach i czekałam na jej powrót z łowów.

Nie musiałam długo czekać. Po chwili niosła na rękach komplecik, który zapewne chciała mi wmusić, żebym założyła.

Wbrew własnej woli zostałam wepchnięta do łazienki, a może raczej wrzucona, za mną poleciały ubrania.

Obcisłe ciemne dżinsy nie należały do najwygodniejszych, ale to i tak nic w porównaniu z trampkami na obcasie, które znienawidziłam jak tylko zobaczyłam. Nie miałam jednak wyjścia, musiałam to założyć dla świętego spokoju.

Pojechałyśmy taksówką do samego centrum Nowego Jorku, aby tam w studiu fotograficznym Pierra, dla którego pozowała Jul, uczestniczyć w sesji. Chociaż ja podobno miałam być jedynie obserwatorem.

Moja siostra poszła rozmówić się z fotografem a ja musiałam czekać na nią przed jego gabinetem. Znudzona niemal zasypiałam, by po chwili zostać obudzoną.

— Alex? Nie wierzę! – Usłyszałam głos Jeremiego, który machał w moją stronę energicznie ręką stojąc przy wejściu do pracowni.

Westchnęłam zrezygnowana i już miałam udać się w jego stronę, kiedy usłyszałam wściekły krzyk mojej siostry. Na twarzy mojego przyjaciela odznaczał się strach, a ja byłam nieco zdezorientowana.

Oboje przystawiliśmy natychmiast uszy do drzwi, żeby podsłuchać co się tam dzieje.

— Nie będę z nimi pracować! Nic z tego! – Krzyczała moja siostra. – Wiesz Pierre, że to niemożliwe! I nawet nie myśl, że moja siostra to zrobi!

— A co jeśli ona zechce? – Odezwał się jakiś mężczyzna, którego głos był mi znajomy.

— To nie Pierre. – Szepnął do mnie Jeremy.

— Wiem. – Mruknęłam. – To Jared.

Spojrzenie przyjaciela wyrażało więcej niż tysiąc słów, jego dezorientacja była ogromna. Rozumiałam jego reakcję po części. Sama nie wiedziałam za bardzo, co myśleć o tym dziwnym spotkaniu.

— Powiedziałam nie! Nie wolno ci się do niej zbliżyć! – Jul nadal kontynuowała swój wściekły protest.

— Alex jest dorosła, może sama decydować za siebie. – Odparł młody Leto.

— Nie!

— Może spytamy ją? Jest tam za drzwiami i czeka prawda? Więc chodźmy! – Po tych słowach usłyszałam kroki.

Natychmiast wróciłam na zajmowane przeze mnie poprzednio miejsce, a Jeremy wstał się prostując i po prostu otworzył drzwi.

— Pierre, jestem tak jak mnie wzywałeś. – Odezwał się chłopak mierząc wychodzącego z gabinetu Jareda, za którym podążali Tomo i Shannon, a na samym końcu fotograf Pierre wraz z moją siostrą.

Młodszy Leto uśmiechnął się w moją stronę, za to moja siostra posłała mi wściekłe spojrzenie, będące zapewne ostrzeżeniem.

— Witaj. – Jared uniósł moją dłoń do ust i ucałował tak jak niegdyś dżentelmeni witali damy. – Mam do ciebie małe pytanie. Jako że twoja siostra nie chce z nami współpracować, może ty zechciałabyś pozować ze mną i chłopakami?

Wciągnęłam powietrze czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich. W wyrazie twarzy Jul widziałam, że nie chce abym się zgodziła, a z drugiej strony uśmiech wokalisty mnie do tego zachęcał. Nie miałam wyboru, musiałam zdecydować i to szybko.

_**Rozdział 10**_

Spojrzałam na moją siostrę, której oczy ciskały gromy w stronę uśmiechającego się Jareda. Ta sytuacja była jedną z tych bez wyjścia i bez nadziei na dobre rozwiązanie.

_Decyduj chojraku._ Tylko, że to nie takie łatwe.

— Więc? – Piękne niebieskie oczy wokalisty wwiercały się w mój umysł.

_O nie ty cholero jedna! Nie przekupisz mnie ślicznymi oczkami._

— A co ja jestem, modelka? – Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— No i zdecydowała. – Jul się wyszczerzyła triumfalnie w stronę Jareda, który chwycił ponownie moją dłoń i lekko ją głaszcząc patrzył mi w oczy.

W tym momencie ostatnia moja ostatnia linia obrony legła w gruzach, w błękitnych gruzach, które nienawidziłam a z drugiej strony uwielbiałam w nie patrzeć. Tępota, jaka ogarnęła mój umysł wywołała skinienie głowy. Zgodziłam się, a moja siostra wydawała się chcieć spalić mnie spojrzeniem.

— Świetnie! – Jared pociągnął mnie za rękę w stronę studia, gdzie stał rozstawiony cały sprzęt czekając na użycie.

Rozejrzałam się i w oddali zobaczyłam stroje kąpielowe, które zakrywały mniej niż najbardziej skąpa bielizna, jaką widziałam. Przerażenie odmalowało się na mojej twarzy, co na szczęście uszło uwadze młodszego Leto.

Stanęliśmy przy mini bufecie zapełnionym napojami i drobnymi przekąskami, gdzie dojrzałam moje ulubione orzeszki w panierce, wysypane do małej zielonej miseczki. _Cholera! Orzeszki!_ Nie miałam pojęcia czyj to był pomysł, ale za orzeszki mogłam zrobić niemal wszystko, gdyż były moim słabym punktem i podczas każdej próby diety kapitulowałam widząc je na horyzoncie.

— Alex wracaj tu natychmiast! – Zawołała za nami Jul wchodząc wściekle do pomieszczenia. Za nią wkroczyła reszta zespołu razem z Pierrem. Brakowało tylko Jeremy'ego, który prawdopodobnie został zapędzony do wykonywania zachcianek fotografa.

— Juliet, _mia bella_, proszę nie komplikuj! – Pierre, mężczyzna po czterdziestce, o krótkich tlenionych włosach postawionych na żel, chwycił moją siostrę za łokieć. – Wiesz, jaka to dla ciebie szansa? To byłby koniec z reklamami szamponów!

— Nie obchodzi mnie to! – Odwarknęła dziewczyna. – Ważniejsze w tym wypadku jest dobro mojej siostry!

Kłócili się, a ja wykorzystałam ten czas, żeby bliżej przyjrzeć się fotografowi. Pierwszą rzeczą, na jaką zwróciłam uwagę był jego ubiór: dżinsy przylegające do ciała eksponowały zgrabne nogi, a obcisła koszula w kolorze nieba w słoneczny letni dzień. Zaraz potem spojrzałam na opaloną twarz, wyraźnie wskazującą na umiłowanie do solarium, której rysy były typowo europejskie.

Facet zapewne miał powodzenie, jeśli chodzi o płeć przeciwną, ale raczej nie zainteresowany, bo z tego co słyszałam, preferował mężczyzn.

Z zamyślenie wyrwał mnie głos mojej siostry.

— Niech ci będzie ty włoska cholero! – Złożyła ręce na piersiach. – Ostatni raz ratuje ci twój gejowski zadek, bo to, że się zgodziłeś przed konsultacją ze mną to omówimy później.

***JPOV***

Po długiej bitwie, Pierre przekonał Juliet do sesji. Trzeba przyznać, że był świetnym aktorem, bo to kłamstwo o zobowiązaniu wymagało wiele opanowania, ja sam ledwo powstrzymywałem wybuch śmiechu.

Tak więc, zaczęliśmy od odwiedzenia dwóch makijaży stek, które zajęły się naszymi twarzami, po czym rozpoczęliśmy prawidłową sesję.

Najpierw wspólne zdjęcia całej piątki, potem pojedyncze mnie i chłopaków. Cały czas obserwowałem Alex, chciałem wybadać czy jest rozluźniona, ponieważ nie mogłem się wprost doczekać ostatniej fazy mojego planu i tej sesji.

— Teraz bracia razem! – Zarządził Pierre, a ja spojrzałem na Shanna, którego powaga mnie zaczynała irytować.

— Twoja panienka chyba nie jest zainteresowana boskim Jaredem. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie stawając u mojego boku. Miał niestety rację, bo panna Evans siedziała na krześle bokiem do mnie i zajadała się w najlepsze orzeszkami, które zabrała z mini bufetu przygotowanego dla nas.

— Byś mógł mi pomóc. – Mruknąłem i wyszczerzyłem się do zdjęcia.

Po pstryknięciu kilkunastu fot w różnym ustawieniu nastała chwila przerwy.

Stałem razem z chłopakami i popijałem wodę mineralną, kiedy zauważyłem ukradkowe spojrzenia Shanna w stronę starszej panny Evans.

— Nie powiesz mi, że ona ci się już nie podoba. – Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie.

— Chcesz żebym ci pomógł? – Spojrzał na mnie z powagą, jakiej dawno u niego nie widziałem. – No to ci pomogę, ale niech cię nie obchodzi jak.

Zmarszczyłem nos patrząc jak odchodzi w stronę blondynki, odciągając ją po chwili na bok. Rozmawiali o czymś, ale niestety stali do mnie plecami i nawet nie mogłem nic odczytać z ich min.

Wcinałam sobie orzeszki słuchając narzekania mojej siostry, kiedy podszedł do nas Shannon prosząc Jul o chwilę rozmowy. Byłam lekko zdezorientowana, bo wiedziałam, że nie darzą się zbytnią sympatią.

Obserwowałam uważnie twarz Jul, która ciskała swoim spojrzeniem gromy w kierunku starszego z braci Leto, a on jedynie uśmiechał się ironicznie. Marszcząc nos odłożyłam miseczkę z przekąską i podeszłam do Jareda.

— Co twój brat kombinuje? – Spytałam patrząc w stronę naszego rodzeństwa.

— Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. – Westchnął, raczej szczerze, choć czułam, że nie tylko Shannon coś kręci.

— Dlaczego ci nie wierze? – Spojrzałam na Jareda spode łba. – Mam dziwne wrażenie, że ty też coś knujesz.

— Ja? Co niby miałbym knuć?

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale się dowiem!

Odeszłam w stronę mojej siostry, która widząc mnie zakończyła rozmowę. Shannon z bananem szerokim na całą twarz minął mnie lekko trącając łokciem.

Zmarszczyłam nos spoglądając na Jul.

— Zabijesz mnie za to. – Mruknęła i pociągnęła mnie za rękę w stronę łazienki.

Wewnątrz pomieszczenia czułam przyjemny zapach odświeżacza powietrza, a także lekki smród dymu papierosowego.

Moja siostra oparła się o umywalkę spuszczając głowę. Martwiło mnie to, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby się tak dziwnie zachowywała.

— Kiedyś miałam pewną przygodę, która nazywa się Shannon Leto. – Zaczęła uśmiechając się krzywo. – Miałam chwile słabości, kiedy zgadzałam się niemal na wszystko, i teraz błędy zbierają żniwo.

— Słuchaj, wiem, że nie jest między wami zbyt dobrze…

— On ma film porno ze mną. – Przerwała mi, a ja zaniemówiła.

— Że ma co?

— Chcą z nami zrobić rozbieraną sesję… — Jul wyprostowała się i spojrzała w moją stronę, a moje serce ścisnęło się na widok jej zapłakanych oczu. – Ten dupek powiedział, że jeśli się nie zgodzę to wpuści ją do sieci i każdy sobie będzie mógł to zobaczyć.

— Co za skończony gnojek! – Warknęłam zaciskając mocno pięści, a jednocześnie planując jak rozprawię się z Shannonem. – Już ja mu wpuszczę do sieci! Jego osrane gacie!

Odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi, ale nie zdążyłam ich nawet otworzyć, bo zgrabna dłoń mojej siostry chwyciła mnie za łokieć.

— Obiecał oddać mi jedyną kopię po sesji. – Oznajmiła patrząc mi w oczy. – Nigdy bym się na coś takiego nie zgodziła, ale w tej sytuacji proszę, zgódź się.

Zacikając usta w wąską linię rozważałam prośbę mojej siostry. Normalnie bym się nie wahała i z miejsca zgodziła się jej pomóc, ale tu chodzi o rozbieraną sesję z niemal obcymi facetami! Co z tego, że przystojnymi i sławnymi, ale obcymi!

— Zgoda. – Powiedziałam tak cicho jak tylko się dało. Na całe szczęście Jul to usłyszała i nie było potrzeby powtarzać.

Chwilę później stałam już w zwiewnym szlafroku koło fotografa słuchając jego poleceń. Dla lepszego komfortu mojej pracy w pomieszczeniu zostały jedynie osoby niezbędne w tej chwili, niestety był wśród nich również Jared.

— Możemy zaczynać. – Usłyszałam za plecami głos Leto, który stanął za mną, a ja czułam na karku jego oddech. – Jesteś gotowa?

— Nie mam wyjścia. – Mruknęłam, po czym powoli zaczęłam zsuwać szlafrok.

W odpowiednim momencie zakryłam rękoma piersi, aby żaden z obecnych mężczyzn, nie ważne czy gej czy nie, ich nie zobaczył. Stałam tak w figach w biało—czerwone paski, czując na sobie wzrok mężczyzn.

— _Bellissima_! – Pierre rzucił się natychmiast w stronę aparatu i zaczął coś ustawiać.

— Ma rację. – Uśmiechnął się Jared. – Jesteś piękna.

— Daruj sobie ten tani podryw. – Wywróciłam oczami kierując się w stronę tła na którym mieliśmy pozować.

— Fotograf może ci mówić komplementy a ja nie?

— Pierre jest gejem, mówi szczerze, a ty liczysz na szybki podryw i akcje włóż—wyciągnij—dojdź. – Stanęłam pośrodku tła starając się nie zwracać uwagi na pewien szczegół, który dopiero teraz zauważyłam. – Czy twoja goła klata jest konieczna? – Spytałam głupio.

— Coś ci w tym nie pasuje? – Jego kpiący uśmiech drażnił mnie niesamowicie, ale gdybym chciała mu go zmazać z tej niemal idealnej twarzy, musiałabym wystawić na widok jedną z moich piersi.

— Ustawcie się! – Zarządził Pierre stanowczym tonem.

_No i masz to czego chciałaś. Półnagi Jared obok, a i ty za wiele na sobie nie masz._

Przymknęłam na chwilę oczy żeby uspokoić mój wewnętrzny głos, który chciał mnie namówić do zgwałcenia wokalisty, a któremu nie mogłam się poddać.

Pierre wymachiwał rękoma, a ja i mój partner, jeśli mogłam go tak w tym momencie nazwać, nie rozumieliśmy z jego dziwnych ruchów zbyt wiele. W pewnym Jared objął mnie w pasie obracając bokiem do fotografa, po czym spojrzał głęboko w oczy, a wokół nas rozbłysło się światło flesza.

— Alex, spójrz na mnie! – Pierre przyciągnął moje spojrzenie, a ręka Jareda przycisnęła mnie mocniej do jego ciała.

Każdą komórką skóry czułam jego dotyk, taki delikatny, ciepły a jednocześnie stanowczy i drażniący. Ostatkami sił opierałam się żeby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego.

***JPOV***

Jej ciało było tak blisko, stykało się z moim, a ja niemal traciłem panowanie nad sobą. Każdą częścią mojego ciała pragnąłem zabrać ją z tego miejsca i pokazać jak bardzo mi zależy na jej uwadze, jednak ona na pewno by się wściekła i to mocno.

_Dalej Leto! Bierz laseczkę na ręce i spieprzaj do samochodu, a potem do mieszkania gdzie…_ DOŚĆ! Ona nie zasłużyła sobie, żebym tak o niej myślał. Jest inna od tych wszystkich panienek, które przewinęły się przez moje łóżko. Alex jest wyjątkowa.

_Masz wyrzuty sumienia? _Być może, ale taka jest prawda. Jestem pewien, że gdyby chodziło o coś innego niż film porno mojego brata i jej siostry to by się nie zgodziła na to.

_Nie zapominaj o zakładzie. Shann nie może wygrać! _Pamiętam cały czas…

— Jared, przytul ją tak z uczuciem, a ty Alex, połóż dłonie na jego klacie. – Usłyszałem głos Pierra, który opisywał jak mamy się ustawić.

Zawahała się, a ja bez dłuższego zastanowienia zrobiłem to co kazał. Nasze twarze były tak blisko, jej delikatne dłonie drażniły skórę mojej klatki piersiowej, moje myśli kręciły się tylko wokół tej drobnej osóbki.

Czy to naprawdę miało miejsce? A może coś mi się przywidziało? W chwili, kiedy nasze czoła się stykały, a Pierre szykował się do zrobienia zdjęcia, Jared musnął swoimi ustami moje wargi. Moje ciało gwałtownie drgnęło pod wpływem ogromnego impulsu gorąca rozchodzącego się z mojego serca na całe ciało.

Spojrzałam w lustro, gdzie zobaczyłam nie siebie, ale dziewczynę o ogniście czerwonych włosach z ogromnym bananem na twarzy. Nie rozumiałam tego. Co się ze mną działo? Przecież ja go ledwo znam!

— Alex? – W lustrze dojrzałam odbicie mojej siostry, która właśnie weszła do łazienki. – Wszystko dobrze?

— Tak tak. – Przemyłam szybko twarz zimną wodą, mając nadzieję, że mój uśmiech będzie bardziej naturalny. – A ty nie na sesji?

— Za chwilę zaczynam, ale chciałam spytać, jak poszło… — Marszczyła lekko nos obserwując mnie uważnie, przez co nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na żadną wpadkę.

— Było okej. – Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Okej? – Swoje zdziwienie wykazała unosząc jedną brew lekko ku górze, co wyglądało śmiesznie w tym momencie, więc mimowolnie zaczęłam chichotać.

Wyszła kręcąc głową, uważając mnie też pewnie za wariatkę, ale przynajmniej dała mi spokój i mogłam dojść do siebie, a jak już, jako tako się ogarnęłam musiałam stawić czoła temu, który wprawił mnie w taki stan.

Na kanapie, w korytarzu między biurem a pracownią Pierre'a, siedział młodszy Leto razem z gitarzystą Tomo. Usiadłam naprzeciwko nich jak gdyby nigdy nic i zaczęłam zajadać orzeszki ziemne z miseczki stojącej na stoliku.

Nie liczyłam jak długo, ale przez pewien czas trwała cisza zmącona jedynie moim chrupaniem. Nagle jednak Tomo wstał i przepraszając oznajmił, że jest umówiony i musi już iść. To nie rokowało zbyt dobrze tym bardziej, że jedyna osoba mogąca mnie wybawić była zajęta sesją z gorącym perkusistą.

_Czy mi się wydaje czy zrobiło się tu piekielnie gorąco?_

— Zostaliśmy sami. – Odezwał się Jared z czarującym uśmiechem.

— Zauważyłam. – Starałam się na niego nie patrzeć, ale nie wychodziło mi to zbyt dobrze.

— Słuchaj mam pewną propozycję. – Pochylił się nieco w moją stronę. – Jutro jadę z chłopakami do LA na dwa koncerty, może wybierzesz się z nami?

_**Rozdział 11**_

Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę zastanawiając się czy czasem ktoś nie podmienił mu szarych komórek na kolorowe, które jak ogólnie wiadomo nie są odpowiedzialne za myślenie.

— Żartujesz? – Spytałam robiąc dziwną minę, czym wywołałam rozbawienie wokalisty.

— Nie. – Pokręcił głową uśmiechając się. – Proponuję ci cztery dni a LA, ze mną i chłopakami.

— Moja siostra mnie rozszarpie, jeśli się zgodzę. – Patrzyłam na niego uważnie mając nadzieję, że robi sobie ze mnie jaja, ale najwyraźniej tak nie było. – Dopiero tu przyjechałam, ciebie prawie nie znam i mam gdzieś z tobą jechać?

— A co w tym złego? Daje ci szansę pokazać jak wygląda praca mojego zespołu od zaplecza, a ty nie chcesz skorzystać?

_No dalej, czy nie o tym marzyłaś? Wybrać się w trasę z jednym ze swoich ulubionych zespołów? Co prawda to nie trasa, ale dwa koncert w Los Angeles, z Marsami, z Jaredem…_

Potrząsnęłam głową odganiając natrętne myśli.

— To zawsze jest jakieś doświadczenie, które można wykorzystać szukając pracy.

— Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? – Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Był zdziwiony i najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. – Bo wątpię, żebyś chciał mnie od tak, bezinteresownie zabrać ze sobą.

Zauważyłam, że zbiłam go nieco z tropu, ale spokojnie czekałam na odpowiedź.

— Lubię cię i chcę ci dać szansę zdobycia pewnego doświadczenia w życiu. – Wyglądało to tak, jakby mówił szczerze.

— Jul mnie zabije za to… — mruknęłam spoglądając w stronę drzwi do sali, gdzie znajdowała się moja siostra, – ale niech cię cholera! Zgadzam się!

Widziałam jak szczerzy śnieżnobiałe zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Nie mogłam oderwać od niego oczy, wyglądał przeuroczo.

_Alex! Zaczynasz myśleć jak napalona nastka! _

Przygryzłam wargę, a on jakby zachęcony moją miną przesiadł się na miejsce obok mnie. Był zbyt blisko mnie, a ja jedyne, co mogłam zrobić to patrzeć na jego uśmiechniętą twarz.

— Obiecuję, że nie będziesz żałować. – Podał mi miseczkę z orzeszkami, którą chwilę prędzej odłożyłam na stolik.

— Dzięki. Trzymam cię za słowo.

***JPOV***

Byłem zaskoczony jak szybko poszło mi przekonanie dziewczyny do wyjazdu. Właściwie to cieszyłem się, że się zgodziła i to nie dla tego, aby ją poderwać, ale po prostu ją lubiłem. Podobał mi się jej charakter i sposób, w jaki wyrażała swoje zdanie, a nie wspominając o tym jak wyglądała w chwilach zakłopotania.

Umówiłem się z nią na wieczór, wtedy też została przeze mnie odebrana spod domu. Nie miała wiele bagaży, zaledwie plecak średniej wielkości, który raczej niewiele mieścił.

Autokar razem z resztą chłopaków czekał na nas na dworcu, lecz do wyjazdu mieliśmy jeszcze sporo czasu. Postanowiliśmy, więc pójść na kawę w oczekiwaniu na naszego kierowcę.

— Nie pijasz kawy? – Shannon wskazał kubek jedynej kobiety w naszym towarzystwie.

— Jak widać nie pijam. – Posłała mu złośliwy uśmieszek. – Za to ty z tego co wiem jesteś od niej uzależniony.

— Żeby tam zaraz uzależniony. – Mój brat wzruszył ramionami, co mnie niemiłosiernie rozbawiło. – Czego się kielczysz? – Spojrzał na mnie groźnym wzrokiem.

— Wiesz, wąsy od kawy wyglądają, co najmniej komicznie. – W odpowiedzi wyręczyła mnie Alex, której powaga jeszcze bardziej mnie rozwaliła.

Shann szybkim ruchem wytarł usta w rękaw od bluzy, której fragment zabarwił się przez to na brązowo.

— Więc jedziesz z nami. – Wiecznie uśmiechnięty Tomo spojrzał na dziewczynę z sympatią w swoich ciemnych oczach. Najnienormalniejszy z nas miał najczystsze intencje, jeśli chodziło o zabranie jej do LA. Chciał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, sam to powiedział minionego wieczoru, kiedy w trójkę toczyliśmy rozmowę na temat naszych występów. – Fajnie, bo ta dwójka już mnie irytowała, a z tobą przynajmniej można pogadać.

— Ej, ej! – Wtrąciłem. – Skąd pewność, że będziecie mieli szansę pogadać?

— Stąd, że ja nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać z tobą. – Niebieskie oczy dziewczyny uśmiechały się, kiedy jej twarz zdawała się być poważna.

— No i to mi się podoba!

Wywróciłem oczami wiedząc, że z tą dwójką będącą w koalicji nie wygram. Postanowiłem, więc uciąć sobie małą pogawędkę z Shannonem na temat jego porno taśmy ze starszą panną Evans w roli głównej.

Uśmiechnęłam się do Tomo z ulgą, kiedy Jared zajął się rozmową ze swoim bratem. Nie podobał mi się fakt, że chodziło o moją siostrę, jednak w tej chwili liczyła się dla mnie chwila wytchnienia od jego prześwietlających mnie oczu.

— Uf prawda?

— Co uf?

— Uf on. – Gitarzysta wskazał młodszego Leto, a ja przygryzłam wargę. – Ja bym radził ci uważać. Pies na baby, ale jeśli miałbym być szczery, to nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy któraś go usidli. Za dużo sobie chłopak pozwala.

— A po co mi to mówisz? – Uniosłam brwi usiłując zrozumieć sens jego słów.

— Bo jesteś jedną z tych normalniejszych jakie zna, a kto wie czy nawet nie najnormalniejszą. – Zamieszał w kubku z kawą. – Żadnego blond, tipsów na pół metra, czy kretyńskiego śmiechu, jakby krowa nie mogła się załatwić.

— Skąd ta pewność? – Roześmiałam się głośno, a ludzie wokół spojrzeli na mnie łącznie z braćmi Leto.

— Właśnie stąd. – Wzruszyła ramionami popijając napój w czasie, gdy ja usiłowałam się uspokoić.

Nie mogłam złapać oddechu, nie wspominając o bólu brzucha, jaki niemal mnie znokautował. Spadłabym z krzesła gdyby nie jakiś wysoki mężczyzna, w drogim garniturze, który stanął tuż za mną. Odchyliłam głowę w tył, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

— Jared, Tim dzwonił, że spotkacie się na miejscu. – Odezwał się poważnym tonem nie zwracając na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Mrużyłam oczy, bo kogoś mi przypominał, ale nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, kogo.

— To dobrze, będziemy mogli jechać prosto do Los Angeles. – Odpowiedział mu frontman.

— Tylko zastanawia mnie, dlaczego wyjeżdżacie prędzej zamiast lecieć samolotem jutro? – Mężczyzna w garniturze nie spuszczał wzroku z Jareda, jakby nie chciał na mnie patrzeć i wolał się skupić na jednym członku zespołu.

— Bo po co mamy marnować pieniądze na bilet lotniczy? – Wyprostowałam się i spojrzałam na młodszego Leto, który uśmiechał się swobodnie. – Poza tym zabieramy ze sobą gościa, którym jest Alex. – Wskazał na mnie dłonią, a ja nawet nie miałam odwagi spoglądać na nieznajomego. – Chcemy dać jej namiastkę tego jak wygląda nasze życie w trasie.

— Nadal uważam, że lepszym rozwiązaniem byłby samolot.

— Dlatego ty nie jesteś nikim więcej niż asystentem. – Burknął wokalista niezadowolony. – A teraz jak możesz daj nam w spokoju dokończyć kawę.

Usłyszałam za plecami prychnięcie, a także odgłos oddalających się kroków, więc elegancki mężczyzna poszedł. Spojrzałam pytająco na Tomo, który wpatrywał się w poirytowanego Jareda.

— To był Simon, nasz, zastępczy asystent. – Wyjaśnił gitarzysta. – Zastępuje nam naszego asystenta, który musiał wziąć długi urlop, bo – tutaj zrobił długą pauzę i spojrzał na Shannona – niemal mu mu wybił oko swoimi pałeczkami przez sen.

— No co? To moja wina, że śnił mi się występ życia? – Perkusista rozłożył się na siedzeniu wywracając oczami.

— Nie, ale kto normalny śpi z pałeczkami!

— Mniejsza o to. – Przerwał im Jared, który starał się uśmiechnąć do mnie. – W każdym razie Simon, od paru dni zachowuje się dziwnie i olewa pracę. Nie możemy go zwolnić, bo jest w zastępstwie.

— Rozumiem. – Pokiwałam głową, po czym dopiłam czekoladę na gorąco do końca.

Piętnaście minut później zwiedzałam już autokar zespołu. Z zewnątrz zwykły bus, ale w środku miał wszystko, od łazienki, przez kuchnię i jadalnię, po salon i sypialnię. W czasie kiedy Jared zajęty był wytyczaniem wraz z kierowcą najlepszej trasy, ja wraz z Tomo i Shannonem leżeliśmy na rozłożonych Łózkach w części sypialnej wpatrzeni w sufit autokaru.

— Czemu czuję się jak ostatni żałosny Romeo wpatrując się w ten sufit. – Odezwał się perkusista.

— Romeo był romantyczny a nie żałosny. – Odparł mu perkusista rozbawieniem w głosie.

— Romantyczny i żałosny, no bo jaki facet zabiłby się z powodu kobiety?

— Taki, który by ją kochał. – Mruknęłam przypominając sobie Charliego i to co zrobił.

— Poprawka panno Evans. – Kątem oka zauważyłam jak głowa Shanna odwraca się w moim kierunku. – Tylko głupiec.

— Głupcem jest ten, kto broni się przed miłością i spotyka z pustymi blondynkami. – Spojrzałam na niego poważnym wzrokiem. – Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że zakochany jest głupcem skoro sam nigdy nie doświadczyłeś tego uczucia?

Tomo cały czas wpatrywał się w sufit, jakby oglądał z zainteresowaniem jakiś film, lecz nie przeszkodziło mu to wtrącić się do rozmowy.

— Skąd ta pewność?

Zmarszczyłam nos przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugiego.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Milcz, pacanie! – Perkusista rzucił w Tomo poduszką, którą miał pod ręką.

Wątpiłam, aby przestraszyło to gitarzystę jednak ten nie kontynuował tematu, a Shann również nie miał zamiaru tego uczynić.

Po chwili zaczęłam łączyć fakty. Moja siostra spotykała się przez pewien czas ze starszym Leto, a z tego co wiem, byli dość dobraną parą, poza tym to porno nagranie… Jul nie zgodziłaby się na takie nagranie z byle kim!

— Shannonie Christopherze Leto! – Wstałam ledwo unikając zderzenia z sufitem. – Czy ty zakochałeś się w mojej siostrze?

W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, na co Tomo zaczął się śmiać pod nosem.

— Odpowiedz mi! – Warknęłam zbliżając się do niego.

— Nawet jeśli to co? – Spojrzał na mnie swoimi brązowymi oczami, dla których głowę straciła kiedyś Jul. – Ona mnie nienawidzi, a jeszcze po tym nagraniu to tym bardziej.

— To dlaczego nie zrobisz czegoś żeby ją odzyskać?

— Bo nie jestem takim głupcem jak Romeo! Nie będę latał za twoją siostrą jak jakiś pies. – Odwrócił wzrok. — Nie chce mnie to trudno. Mogę żyć bez niej.

— Tomo, Shannon mamy coś do omówienia. – W wejściu do części sypialnej stał mężczyzna w garniturze, Simon.

Pierwszy raz miałam okazję spojrzeć mu w oczy, gdyż uraczył mnie spojrzeniem. Zamurowało mnie, wróciły również wspomnienia, tak bolesne jak sztylet przecinający serce. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co widzę, a jednak to była prawda.

Z moich ust wydobyło się jedno ciche słowo, a raczej imię:

— Charlie?

_**Rozdział 12**_

Patrzyłem na bezwładne ciało dziewczyny, która zemdlała na widok mojego asystenta. Nie ważne jak komicznie by to nie wyglądało, musiałem się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tak zareagowała.

Shannon razem z Simonem ustalał resztę szczegółów, a Tomo został wysłany przeze mnie do apteki po jakieś witaminy.

Odgarnąłem delikatnie włosy z twarzy Alex i zauważyłem, że powieki nieznacznie jej zadrgały, aby po chwili otworzyć się.

— Hej. – Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie do niej, jednak w odpowiedzi usłyszałem niewyraźne mruczenie.

Pomogłem jej usiąść i podałem butelkę z wodą mineralną, żeby mogła się napić. Patrzyłem na nią czekając aż będzie mi chciała wyjaśnić, kim tak naprawdę był, lub jest, dla niej Charlie, oraz dlaczego nazwała tak Simona.

— Nie chcę naciskać, ale chyba byłoby lepiej gdybyś powiedziała mi, co się stało. – Spojrzałem w jej piękne oczy szukając odpowiedzi na nękające mnie pytania dotyczące jej tajemniczego przyjaciela Charliego.

Wahała się, co wyraźnie widziałem, kiedy przygryzała wargę i patrzyła na butelkę.

— Posłuchaj mnie Alex, nie jestem gwałcicielem, czy cholerną pijawką, która sprzeda twoją historię jakiemuś brukowcowi. – Ująłem jej brodę w palce by móc patrzeć w głąb jej duszy i dotrzeć do tego co ukrywa. – Chcę być twoim przyjacielem, ale jeśli ty się przede mną nie otworzysz to nie dam rady.

Chwila milczenia, gdy skończyłem wypowiedź ciągnęła się, a ja musiałem czekać, aż przerwie ją delikatna istotka przede mną.

Ból, żal i jakaś wewnętrzna rozpacz, to widziałem w jej smutnych oczach, jednak nie chciała mi powiedzieć, co było tego przyczyną.

— Charlie… — Odezwała się przymykając powieki. – On był moim przyjacielem. Traktowałam go jak brata, ale to już wiesz.

— Chciałbym wiedzieć więcej.

— On odebrał inaczej to wszystko. – Zanim spuściła głowę zauważyłem łzy w jej oczach. – Czuł do mnie coś więcej, a ja głupia tego nie widziałam. Któregoś dnia wróciłam ze spotkania z chłopakiem, a mój ojciec, powitał mnie wiadomością, że Charlie…

Głos jej się załamał, więc machinalnie ją przytuliłem. Pragnąłem dać jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa oraz wsparcia, żeby nie czuła się samotna w tej chwili. Czułem jednak coś innego niż zwykle, gdy przytulałem kogokolwiek. Coś przeszło pomiędzy naszymi ciałami jak prąd, iskra czegoś więcej niż tylko zrozumienia i przyjaźni.

Będąc Jaredem Leto nie potrafiłem jednak pokazać tego co mną targnęło w tej chwili. To dziwne uczucie sprawiło, że zdębiałem nie mogąc nic zrobić ani nawet powiedzieć czegoś sensownego.

— A wasz asystent… Jest strasznie podobny do Charliego. – Spojrzała na mnie. – Myślałam, że widzę ducha…

To było tak intensywnie niemożliwe uczucie, że omal nie oparzyło mnie swoim żarem. Jared przytulił mnie jak przyjaciółkę, nikogo więcej, jednak pomiędzy nami coś zaiskrzyło. Być może tylko ja to poczułam, bo on zdawał się nie reagować. Może już był przyzwyczajony? No przecież tyle razy ktoś się do niego przytulał…

— Czy mogłabym… — Odsunęłam się od niego lekko chcąc uwolnić się spod wpływu tego dziwnego uczucia. – Chciałabym pobyć chwilę sama, jeśli to możliwe.

— Jasne. Pójdę pogadać z chłopakami. Wyjeżdżamy za jakieś pół godziny.

Po chwili byłam już sama rozłożona na łóżku, które bardziej przypominało kanapę luksusowej limuzyny niż łóżko.

Patrzyłam w sufit, który imitował rozgwieżdżone niebo nocą, jednak nie potrafiłam pozbyć się wspomnienia ojca, tamtego feralnego dnia, kiedy wróciłam ze szkoły. I choć minęły już prawie trzy lata ja nie potrafiłam zapomnieć, a każda podobna chwila zadumy kosztowała mnie bólem serca i powodzią wylanych łez.

**Przekręciłam klucz w zamku, a po niespełna kilku sekundach rzuciłam plecak na podłogę tuż obok szafki na buty. W domu panowała straszna cisza, nie słyszałam ani skrzeczącego telewizora, ani nawet Drew plotkującej przez telefon. **

**Ojciec także już wrócił, a nawet nie czułam jego obecności. W powietrzu wisiało coś, czego zaczynałam się bać, bo nigdy nie ogarnęło mnie jeszcze takie przeczucie.**

**Wreszcie weszłam do salonu, gdzie obok Drew siedziała nasza sąsiadka Angie, która była miejscowym źródłem świeżych plotek. Ojciec stał przy oknie, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Wyglądał prawie tak jak wtedy, kiedy mama wyjechała, a żeby wprowadzić go w taki stan musiało stać się coś naprawdę poważnego.**

— **Alex, musimy porozmawiać. – Odbił się lekko od parapetu okiennego, niemal z gracją, której jako strażakowi brakowało. – Chodźmy do twojego pokoju.**

**Spojrzałam na niego jak na ostatniego wariata, po czym zauważyłam ludzi zaglądających przez okno do salonu. **

**Gdy już zamknęłam za sobą drzwi mojego małego azylu, ojciec spojrzał na mnie, a w jego oczach chyba po raz pierwszy od wielu lat pojawiły się łzy. Nie dał mi dojść do słowa tylko przytulił mnie tak mocno, jakby świat się miał kończyć.**

— **Obiecaj mi, że nic głupiego nie zrobisz. – Wyszeptał mi do ucha głosem strapionego ojca, a ja zastanawiałam się czy bardziej martwi go to co się stało czy to jak ja zareaguję.**

— **Powiesz mi co się stało? – Odepchnęłam go delikatnie acz stanowczo i spojrzałam w oczy. – Co tu robi plotkara Angie? Dlaczego Drew nie ogląda telenowel ani nie papla przez telefon? Co ty robisz tak szybko w domu? Co ci ludzie pod oknem od salonu robią?**

— **Czy Charlie był dzisiaj w szkole? – To pytanie było tak samo bezsensowne jak owijanie w bawełnę, bo tego co miałam się dowiedzieć nie mogłoby złagodzić nic.**

— **Nie było go… — Odparłam przyglądając się ojcu uważnie.**

— **Angie znalazła go rano idąc przez las do piekarni. – Twarz ojca miała ten sam wyraz co w salonie, a łzy niemal zniknęły z oczu. – Powiesił się na jednym z drzew.**

— **Żartujesz! A to bardzo kiepski żart! – Warknęłam wściekle nie wierząc w słowa, które przed chwilą usłyszałam. – Charlie by tego nie zrobił!**

— **Byłem przeciwny, żeby ci o tym mówić. Byliście blisko siebie, stanowiliście parę wspaniałych przyjaciół…**

— **Przestań! On żyje! Zaraz do niego zadzwonię! – Wyciągnęłam telefon, lecz nie zdążyłam zadzwonić, bo w drzwiach pojawiła się Drew, a za nią wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w elegancki garnitur, z miną bardziej poważną niż mina ojca. **

**W tamtej chwili dopadło mnie przerażenie, w tamtej chwili uwierzyłam w słowa ojca. Opadłam bezwładnie na fotel stojący przy biurku. Czułam ogarniające mnie poczucie bezradności, które z każdą chwilą się zwiększało. **

**Policjant tłumaczył mi wszystko po kolei, że nie znaleźli żadnego listu pożegnalnego, ani nawet śladu, dlaczego Charlie popełnił samobójstwo.**

**Chcieli żebym im pomogła, jako najbliższa mu osoba, jednak ja nie czułam się na siłach. Nalegali a ja w końcu musiałam ulec. **

**Razem z Damianem Smithem, policjantem prowadzącym sprawę Charliego udałam się do jego domu. Rodzice mojego przyjaciela siedzieli w kuchni razem z psychologiem, który miał pomóc im przejść przez tą tragedię, ale ja wiedziałam, że zarówno pan jak i pani Bennett bardzo kochali swojego jedynego syna.**

**Nietypowy pokój jak na nastolatka, tak to określił towarzyszący mi policjant, nie dziwiłam się tej opinii, bo było tu niesamowicie czysto i schludnie. Żadnych rozwalonych ubrań, książek, czy stosu skarpetek w kącie. **

— **Jak sądzisz? Czy mógłby schować gdzieś list pożegnalny? – Padło pytanie.**

— **Co? Pan sobie żartuje? – Odgryzłam się. – Charlie nie należał do osób, które chciałyby popełnić samobójstwo!**

— **Rozumiem twoje zdenerwowanie, jednak spróbuj zrozumieć pewne fakty. – Mężczyzna kucnął przyglądając się pokojowi za moimi plecami oraz mnie. – Powiesił się, nie było żadnych śladów, które dowodziłyby tezie, że ktoś mu w tym pomógł. Przynajmniej fizycznie. Jeśli jednak ktoś go dręczył to mógł o tym napisać w liście pożegnalnym, który prawdopodobnie ukrył gdzieś, żeby znalazł go ktoś, kto go zna lepiej i komu ufa.**

— **Nikt go nie prześladował. – Jęknęłam zmęczona tym potokiem słów, których znaczenia nie chciałam przyjąć do wiadomości.**

— **Pomyśl dobrze, gdzie Charlie mógłby ukryć taki list.**

**Zacisnęłam mocno oczy usiłując powstrzymać się od wybuchu płaczu przy obcym facecie, jednak to zdawało się mnie przerastać. **

— **Czy mogę zostać tu chwilę sama? – Spytałam tak cicho, że ledwo mogłam sama siebie usłyszeć, ale policjant widać zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi, bo niemal bezszelestnie wycofał się z pokoju przymykając za sobą drzwi.**

**Zostałam sam na sam z duchem Charliego, obecnym w każdym przedmiocie znajdującym się w pokoju. Oglądałam, dotykałam, pozwoliłam popłynąć łzom. To było moje pożegnanie, bo na nic innego nie było mnie stać. Nie należałam nigdy do osób wylewnych, przez co nie umiałam nawet płakać na pogrzebie własnej babci.**

**W głowie miałam obrazy wspólnie spędzonych chwil i rozmów, jakie godzinami toczyliśmy. Żadne wspomnienie jednak nie zawierało wskazówki, która mówiłaby, dlaczego to zrobił.**

— **Dlaczego to zrobiłeś ośle? – Syknęłam przez łzy patrząc na nasze wspólne zdjęcie, które stało na jego, obklejonym zdjęciami z podróży po świecie, biurku.**

**Patrzyłam na zdjęcie mrużąc oczy, bo było coś nienaturalnego w nim, jakby nasze twarze były lekko wypukłe. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, ignorując płynące po moich policzkach łzy, wyciągnęłam zdjęcie z ramki, a za nim zobaczyłam kartkę kremowego papieru.**

**Dłonie mi drżały, jednak musiała to zrobić zanim policjant wróci. Musiałam przeczytać ten list zanim zrobi to ktokolwiek inny.**

**Kochana Alex,**

**Wiem, że nie powinienem tego robić, ale boję się. Tak cholernie się boję tego, co się stanie jak wyjedziesz. Pamiętasz? Opowiadałaś mi o swoich planach. O wyjeździe do Nowego Yorku, do siostry. To mnie przerasta. Czuję jak twoje życie zmieni się z chwilą, kiedy wysiądziesz z autobusu i zaczniesz wdychać nowojorski smród spalin.**

**Nigdy nie wyznałem Ci prawdy, teraz muszę. To, co łączyło nas było przyjaźnią, tak jak już wiesz, ale ja czułem coś więcej. Moje uczucie do Ciebie było po stokroć silniejsze! Tak Alex, kochałem Cię miłością równie silną jak nasza przyjaźń.**

**Mój problem polega w tym, że nie mogę liczyć na odwzajemnienie tego uczucia. Widziałem jak spotykasz się z chłopakami, niestety ku mojemu rozżaleniu, żaden w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie był podobny do mnie. Każdy był inny, ale łączyło ich jedno: kochałaś ich na swój sposób. Mnie kochałaś jak brata.**

**Proszę Cię o ostatnią rzecz. Ułóż sobie życie i bądź szczęśliwa z dala od tej dziury. Nic tutaj nie osiągniesz, a oboje wiemy, że jesteś stworzona do rzeczy wielkich. Wyrwij się stąd, teraz już nic Cię tu nie będzie trzymać, bo jak sama mówiłaś ja byłem jedyny.**

**Kocham Cię i obiecuję, że jako duch zawsze będę nad tobą czuwał. Weź proszę mój plecak, książki oraz płyty Queen, które słuchaliśmy razem po nocach. Chcę żebyś zawsze miała przy sobie część mnie.**

**Jeszcze jedno… w biblioteczce na dole, w salonie znajdziesz list, który napisałem, żebyś nie musiała tego pokazywać policji. Tak, domyślam się, że przyszli tu z tobą, albo poprosili o pomoc. Proszę, ten list jest w tomiku poezji o błękitnej oprawie. Wręcz go moim rodzicom.**

**Kocham Cię Alex, nie jak siostrę, a jak dziewczynę i nie dopuszczę, żeby ktoś cię skrzywdził.**

**Żegnaj.**

**Charlie. **

**Zbiegłam po schodach chowając list w spodniach, tam gdzie nie mógłby go znaleźć policjant. Minęłam Damiana Smitha rzucając mu w biegu, że olśniło mnie i wiem gdzie jest list pożegnalny. **

**Wyciągnęłam książkę z półki mówiąc o zamiłowaniu Charliego to poezji, jednocześnie wertując kartki, między którymi ukrywał się list. Przekazałam go rodzicom mojego przyjaciela i nie czekając ani chwili dłużej wybiegłam z tamtego domu. Skierowałam się do lasu wiedziona potrzebą ukrycia się przed światem.**

**Łzy w oczach uniemożliwiały mi widzenie przeszkód, więc co parę metrów zaliczałam wystające korzenie drzew, kamienie czy chociażby leżące śmieci.**

**Charlie mnie kochał, jednak nigdy mi tego nie wyjawił. Czułam wzbierającą we mnie wściekłość. Dlaczego mi nie powiedział? Co go opętało, żeby ze sobą skończyć? Fakt, spotykałam się z paroma chłopakami, ale z żadnym nie czułam się tak swobodnie jak z nim.**

**Biegnąc przez las krzyczałam dając upust swoim emocjom, aż w końcu dobiegłam do feralnej polany, przez którą przechodziła Angie. Kawałek dalej zobaczyłam drzewo z przewieszoną przez nie liną. Zdziwiło mnie, że lina nie była przecięta, jak to zazwyczaj się powinno dziać przy ściąganiu wisielca.**

**Podeszłam bliżej wycierając łzy i przyglądając się linie. Coś mi nie pasowało… **

— **Alex? – Usłyszałam głos Charliego.**

**Sparaliżowało mnie, bo albo ja zaczynałam dostawać na głowę, albo on stał za mną. Powoli odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam twarz mojego przyjaciela a potem ciemność. Ciemność, która jak mi potem powiedział ojciec trwała kilka dni.**

_**Podniosłam się gwałtownie otwierając oczy. Zobaczyłam, że nadal jestem w autokarze, jednak w mojej głowie narodziła się pewna wątpliwość. Czy moje wspomnienia to były tylko wspomnienia, czy może sen, w który zapadłam podkolorował zakończenie? **_

_**Bałam się o tym myśleć, tym bardziej teraz, kiedy miałam jechać w trasę z jednym z moich ulubionych zespołów. Nie mogłam się rozkleić. Musiałam być silna.**_

_**Rozdział 13**_

Los Angeles było pięknym miastem i zauważyłam to już w chwili, gdy do niego dojeżdżaliśmy. W oddali majaczyło wzgórze z osławionym napisem „Hollywood". To miasto różniło się od Nowego Yorku, a tym bardziej od tej dziury, z której wyjechałam.

Stałam przy kierowcy obserwując ten nowy, inny dla mnie świat, czując jednocześnie, że moje życie się zmienia, a ja już nie mogę tego zatrzymać.

- Tu jest pięknie. – Szepnęłam do siebie uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Witaj w naszym domu. – Usłyszałam za plecami Jareda, którego bliskość czułam już od paru minut. - Widzisz tamten budynek? – Wskazał palcem na niewielki budynek przypominający coś na kształt starego zrujnowanego teatru. – Zanim został zamknięty, zagraliśmy tam jeden z pierwszych koncertów.

- A dlaczego został zamknięty? – Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie. – Czyżbyście odstraszyli każdego? Nawet myszki?

Roześmiał się i pociągnął mnie za rękę, bym usiadła przy stoliku, przy którym przez ostatnie dwa dni zajadaliśmy posiłki, nie licząc paru przystanków przy jakiś barach szybkiej obsługi.

Było późne popołudnie, Shannon tak samo jak i Tomo postanowili zrobić uciąć sobie małą drzemkę, która trwała już dwie godziny. Zostałam, więc sama z przystojnym facetem, jego niebieskimi oczami oraz zabójczym uśmiechem.

- Jak się czujesz? – Spojrzał na mnie podając mi z małej lodówki puszkę coli.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze nigdy nie byłam w mieście aniołów, widoki są przepiękne, jestem w trasie ze znanym zespołem, no i rozmawiam z wokalistą, to powiedzmy, że czuję się nawet dobrze.

- Powiedzmy? – Uniósł brwi, co wyglądało nieco komicznie.

- Jest jeszcze ta sałatka… - Próbowałam zmienić temat, ale w tej samej chwili zobaczyłam zaspanego Tomo.

Przecierał oczy, a jego włosy wyglądały jakby ktoś zamiatał nimi podłogę.

- Niewyspany? – Spytałam ignorując spojrzenie Jareda.

- Trudno spać, jak ten kierowca jedzie jak szaleniec. – Mruknął Tomo zajmując miejsce obok mnie. – Nigdy więcej nie wynajmuj go – zwrócił się do Jareda.

- Panie Leto,

**Jared zagra dla Al. Piosenkę, po tym jak ona będzie nawalona. Potem Al. W domu będzie słuchać radia i poleci The Polise „Message In a bottle" i Al. Się skapnie ze to ta piosenke Jar jej śpiewał. Ochrzani go przy ludziach na koncercie czy gdzies a on będzie chciał ja uciszyc i ja pocaluje xDDD**

**Playlist**

Lykke li — Possibility

The Police – Every Breath you take

Owl city — Fireflies

**Zawartość**

1 **Glif** (glyf) w typografii jest kształtem przedstawiającym w określonym kroju pisma konkretny grafem lub symbol. Glify można znaleźć w logo zespołu 30 seconds to mars.

2 Tak będą oznaczane fragmenty z punktu widzenia Jareda.

3 Echelon – jest grupą promującą 30 Seconds To Mars, która pomaga pozyskiwać nowych fanów, zachęca do udziału w koncertach i zakupu materiałów związanych z zespołem, korzysta z mediów publicznych by szerzyć słowo o 30STM, rozdaje materiały promocyjne(ulotki, plakaty, przypinki, naklejki itp.), tworzy strony poświęcone zespołowi i udziela się na oficjalnym forum itd.

4 Jared w skrócie – Jar, z j, ang, _jar _ to słoik.

5 Tak będę zakańczać fragmenty z punktu widzenia Jareda. ;)

6 .com/vanity_fair_party/set?id=15834741

_AlexHUNTER __ Possibility_


End file.
